Timeless
by Bigguido
Summary: On a way back from a battle there is a mysterious stranger waiting for are hero's in there home and has some incredible abilities is he friend or foe.some bb/rae and rob/star read & review
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless**

**I don't own any rights to teen titans and all that legal jazz, except for the mystery man all my idea hope you like it.  
**

**This is my first story so please read and review and don't be too harsh on the review **

**

* * *

  
**

It was a nice clear morning in Jump city as we see the titans were walking up to their tower after a long battle.

"booya we kick butt y'all." Yelled cyborg."

"Yes we have defeated are enemies." Followed Starfire

"Just another day fighting crime." Replied Raven.

"Still Plasmas and Cinderblock didn't know what hit them!" Cheered Beastboy

"Alright Titans we did well but we still need to remain vigilant. There are still plenty of villains out there who want to take us out." Replied Robin with a serious look on his face.

"Relax Robin we still kick some monster butt and we did it before lunch, which means it time for some tofu sandwiches and some video games." Retorted Beastboy.

"Ohhyaa be down for the video games but not the tofu I am down for 100% American beef baby!" Cried Cyborg .

As the Titans entered there tower they made their way to the common room for some much needed rest from the morning battle. The door to the common room slid open and the titans walk in to their surprise to see a lone figure near the windows on the other end of the room staring out into the ocean.

"You have a lovely view." Said the stranger without turning around.

Robin without needing to say anything saw that his team were ready for a fight he glanced over at Cyborg .

"How did he get in here with the security system active?"

"Not sure my system must be out of whack he not even registering on anything, we see him but he not really there. "He said with a confused look on his face.

"Hologram?" ask Robin

"Maybe, not really sure would need to run some test I would need to get closer to him."

The stranger was still looking out the window ignoring them. When Robin was giving signals on how to precede the stranger disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"Please sit stay awhile."

The titans immediately jump to the other side of the room looking at the stranger how was now facing them blocking there only means of escape. Getting a good look he seemed more like a business man then any villains trying to kill them. He was wearing a black overcoat with what seem to be a business suit underneath, he wore dark glasses had short jet black hair. The strange thing that Robin notice was that he had a unnatural look and felling to him like he was there but he was not.

We do not wish to buy the cleaner of vacuums," said Starfire.

He looked right at the group of teens and a grin started to appear on his face.

Ha, you think I am here to sell things? Very funny. Tamaran still hasn't lost its sense of humour, has it, Koriand'r?"

Her face dropped at the sound of the name; four other faces did the same. He looked human, so where and when did he get a chance to go to Tamaran when they had never seen a human on the planet before?

"I do not recognize your face sir." Replied Starfire.

"We meet briefly Princess." Answered the stranger.

"I would remember a face like yours"

"Very briefly, but it not just you Koriand'r, I know all of you, Richard Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and of course from Azarath Rac-."

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND IT WILL BE YOUR LAST." Yelled Raven . As dark energy started to form around here, and the place started to shake

"Very well Raven, no need to get upset."

"How do you know us, ANSWER!" demanded Robin

"That will be answered in due time Robin, due time" As he started to take a battle stance, but stop looking around.

"Maybe we find a more appropriate place to fight this room is too nice to make a mess of it. I will wait on the roof."

All of a sudden he vanished no smoke no electrical interference he was there then he was gone. Robin turned to the team and could not come With anything to say he looked confused even Beastboy couldn't come up with a witty remark. He just looked at the team and said "that was cool." Cyborg already setting at the titan computer trying to make sense of all that happened. Was joined by Robin and the rest of the titans.

"What do you have?" Ask Robin.

"Not much Robin, it seems that there is nothing here. How he is doing the teleportation is beyond me and I am super smart."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"ask Robin

"Yes like I said none of what is doing is magical or mechanical and it seems that from scanning the room there are small temporal shifts."

Bestboy look at Cyborg and ask,"English please."

"More or less he is jumping in and out of time, Which is why he triggered none of the alarms and why we could not detect him till we saw him. Which will make him very hard to capture.

"Why's that?" ask Beastboy

"Cause he is here but he is not" Cyborg retorted.

Raven look at them all and said,"you know he is still on the roof i can just sense him, he docent seem to really want to fight. Maybe we should just talk to him."

"Yes I would like to know how he knows us" said Starfire, "I do not know him, yet he seems to know me quite well is this what you call a stalker?"

Robin stared wide eye at her, "no starfire he does not fit the mo of a stalker, however I am confused that a man with extreme abilities wants to talk and no destroy us? Raven can you enter his mind?"

"Not right now Maybe if we can closer and I can grab him I can get some information from him, maybe even know were the source of his power come from."

"Right then Cyborg you work at finding a way to incapacitate him, I will take the elevator up to the roof and see if I can distract him long enough for Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire to get the jump on him and hope we can over power him."

"Got it!" replied the Group

Cyborg look up at Robin from the computer and said, "I can build something that can keep him in one place but will take a while to build."

"Fine keep working on it. Titans GO!"

* * *

**AN: Is this mystery shifter a friend or foe.**

**will they be able to stop him. **

**will I go eat now and work on a new chapter later. lol**

**Please read and review like I said this is my first attempt at a fan fic so please don't flame too bad and don't be shy got an idea drop me a line will even give credit to him or her half the fun of writing is the reader impute and will see were i can go with it not happy then will try something else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the teen titans property of WB DC comics etc....**

**Anyway here is chapter  


* * *

**

** Timeless**

**Chapter 2  
**

Robin headed for the elevator to get to the roof as the other titans headed for the front door. A million questions were going thought his head that he didn't even realize how fast he was at the top of titan's tower. He notices that the stranger was facing him not the water.

"_Perfect, he will not see his team coming; all I got to do is distract him long enough_." Thought Robin, as he approached the person in front of him that there was something amiss about this assailant, appears in the tower, has power beyond belief, and does not want to fight, it just was not adding up.

The stranger looked right at Robin,

"Are you ready to listen?" Ask the stranger.

"Yes only if you don't move from were you are standing, or I will take it as a threat and act according." Replied Robin not taking his eyes off the stranger, who he notice to be very calm and cool like he know there is nothing that can be done to him, like it is just another day.

"Very well, tell me what to think of time?"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Robin. "That question makes no sense time is time, there no need to analyze it it's more a rule of physics. Is that all you drag me up here to ask to talk theory." Robin was saying now with a look of annoyance starting to build on his face.

"Not at all my young friend, time is everything to me. It's the reason I was sent here to stop you."

What who sent you to stop… What? …ugh….nothing your saying makes no sense stop us from doing what? Robin now starting to get a headache and the confusion at what he was hearing, "_were did this guy come from, nothing he is saying is making any sense what so ever. They should be in place by now._" As Robin started to grab one of his boomerangs, he keep his sights on the stranger who started to walk to his left and Robin moved visa versa they were circling each other.

"It's not what you are doing it was you are going to do I have to make sure what you do now does not affect the-."

"TITANS NOW!" Yelled Robin

And on cue there is Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire, flying over the stranger ready to attack. Starfire eyes glowing green and starbolts being fired at the stranger. Bestboy transformed into a pterodactyl and was in a nose dive towards the stranger, Robin launched his birdarangs at the stranger and they exploded surrounding him in smoke Raven started her chant.

"AZARATH METRION ZINT……" She suddenly stops in mid sentence there was a flash of light and all was quiet.

As the smoke clear there was are stranger standing there with 4 titans frozen into position, he sighed.

"I guess you are still not ready to listen." said the stranger calmly. As he walks up to Robin and grab his communicator. Contact me when you want answers." as he turned to leave he walk to the other motionless titans and said.

"You can still see and hear me. I took the space around you and froze it in time there will be no damage to your health and will wear off as soon as I am out of range." He took his glasses off and stared at Raven who was inches from grabbing him, and looks right into Ravens eyes.

"Well it seems like you are trying to read my mind having fun?" As the look of anger and rage started to appear on Raven's face, "here let me help." As he grabs her shoulder then a voice started to talk in his mind.

"_Your thoughts and emotions may be hidden from me but we will find a way to stop you." _

He took his hand off here and with his dark eyes as dark and hollowed as death itself he stared vividly at her and said.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

He walk back towards Robin still holding the communicator it floated in mid air and came apart like it was nothing all the pieces were just floating there. He grabbed a small chip as the communicator reconstructed itself and put it back in his pocket. He dropped the chip on the ground and step on it.

Call me when you ready to talk, and that so you can't tracked me, good bye titans I look forward to are next encounter." As he walk away he turned to give them all one last glance and with that he vanished with out a sound, like clockwork all the titans immediately fell to the ground Beastboy with still in his nose dive crashed face first into the ground. All he said was "ouch" as his legs fell back,

Robin punching the ground got up and walks to his team mates; he calms himself down looked at Raven and said.

"Did you get any information from his mind?"

Raven stared at him still a little shaken up from what happened, "no he can shield his thoughts very well but I must say his mind is vast there is much knowledge in there, and although I could not get anything, I know he has a lot of secrets, and next time I will be ready."

A look of concern was starting to grow on all there faces Beast boy looked up after changing back to his human self.

"So what we do from here?"

No one answered him then a familiar beeping came from Starfire communicator, "yes" she said and Cyborg appeared on the screen.

"Hey star I need you and the rest of the team to get down here NOW!"

The titans quickly ran to the elevator and as the doors closed Raven and Robin look at each other with a grow of concern showing on there faces.

* * *

**AN**: **Well that went better then I thought so we answer questions with more question R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Timeless

**I don't own the teen titans property of WB DC comics etc....**

**Alright readers here we are with chapter 3 I seem to get no bad reply with the TV/movie quote of the chapter so I will continue to add it to the chapters the last quote **"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." **Is the last sentence in Gone with the wind. Anyway with no further ado here is chapter 3 please read responsible and review sorry for how long it is.

* * *

**

The titans arrived in the common room to see Cyborg working away at the computer.

"Any luck on your end Robin?" Ask Cyborg, Robin walking to the metal man did not answer him right away.

"What was the urgency of us coming here friend?" ask Starfire. Cyborg with a grim face flip a button on the computer and a picture appeared on the titan's big screen TV.

"I pulled the security footage for this room and well watch."

As the titans stared at the screen it shows there visitor appearing in the room taking a quick look around then started to stare out of the window and not move Cyborg paused the tape.

"I knew he entered the tower like that but, it is what after that confuses me, keep watching." As the tape starts to play again five figures also suddenly appear out of nowhere. The stranger turns towards them and starts to talk to one of them when he walks out from the dark they start to see how he look like Starfire gasp.

"Robin it's you" reacted Starfire.

"What do you mean?" ask Robin

"When I traveled to the future I saw you wearing that same uniform and you called yourself the Nightwing." Answered Starfire.

And sure enough Nightwing turned towards the camera and there was no doubt about it the black uniform with a blue bird on the front with the same mask on also he had long jet black hair.

"It gets weirder." Said Cyborg as the other figures come into focus the first one is a lot taller green person.

"DUDE!" cried Beastboy, the changeling in the video screen was wearing the same black and purple doom patrol uniform. He even noticed that he was more build by saying.

"Damn I bulk up I look good."

"Don't let it go to your head" replied Raven

The next figure to appear was wearing a dark blue robe that had the symbol of a raven on the front walk up to the green changeling and grabs hold of his hand and stood near him almost hugging him. Which makes everyone face drop, Raven and Beastboy look at each other both turning deep red as Raven put here hood up. Robin mouth was still open staring at both of them, Starfire was smilling clapping and jumping up and down looking at them saying.

"Friends this is a most joyest occasion." As she stared around to see that both Raven and Beastboy were not happy Robin went back to looking at the tape and Cyborg had his hand messaging his temple.

"Told you things were going to get weird." Replied Cyborg .

After that Both Starfire and Cyborg appear on the tape, Starfire did not change much still wearing that same purple and pink uniform and Cyborg as had some of his systems upgraded, just as the group got close disappeared in a flash of light, all except the stranger he went back to staring out of the window.

"That's it" said Cyborg

No one spoke for several minutes then Bestboy got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Lunch anyone?"

Everyone just look at Beastboy, Raven walk up to him and grab here cup and here things to make some tea whispered in Bestboy ear. "If you tell anyone about what you just saw I will make your life very miserable." Beastboy turned very pale when she walks away. Cybrog look back at the computer.

"Hang on gang; I got more to show you."

"Please tell me it is good news" replied Beastboy

"It is actually." As the team got around the computer, and blueprints for a devices appeared on the screen.

"I found a way to keep him here. Either he is going in and out of a dimension or skipping threw time this device will pull him and keep him were the devices is placed. However even I have to say this is some pretty complicated stuff I am not even 100% sure what I am messing with here but this is the most solid idea I got."

"Will it hurt him?" Ask Raven

"It shouldn't. If he uses anything mechanical in his abilities they will shot circuit besides that the energy should keep him there and I shouldn't be able to shift anywhere. It is going to take time to build if I use the tower power supply I should be able to get it done within 48 hours. All I really need to know is were to install it. Robin looking at the prints of the device.

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Robin.

"Not 100% sure but it the best I got I mean this is even something I really don't want to test until the technology is available and we understand it more, unless someone got a better idea I am ready to hear it." Replied Cyborg.

"Install it on the roof." Finished Robin.

"I don't think we should use this device Robin." Commented Raven.

"Dude I am with Raven on this one seems a little harsh to go and trap the guy when he has done nothing to deserve it." Said Beastboy

"Yes why don't we do the conversation with the sharing of unhealthy food of junk?" Asked starfire. Robin noticing that his team was not completely behind him on this one, even Robin wasn't quite sure if they should use it.

"Team if someone can give me a better plan they we will not use it. You got 48 hours to think of one. Cyborg start building it." He finished as he walk away to his room, Raven turned to the others.

"This is a bad idea."

The rest of the afternoon and evening remained silent Cyborg and Beastboy were in the garage. Beastboy watching Cyborg building the connecting devices and keeping him company started to talk about the strangeness of the day.

"So your really going to go threw with this man." Ask Beastboy

"Unless someone comes up with a better plan this is all we got." Replied Cyborg

"What you think of the security footage from this morning"

"Man I tell you that was some freaky stuff, But BB this whole stuff seems messed. Never seen Robin so agitated before over one person, not since Slade, I am a little worried about him."

"Ya I am too, I am even confused I mean first we got a super duper god knows what shows up then there too whole tape thing now Robin I just don't know, my brain hurts just thinking about it."

"B your brain always hurts even when you don't try to think, anyways how Raven taking the whole you two cuddling thing?"

"I don't know? She not really happy about it but ever since here contact with that guy she been acting strange, so I am giving here some space."

"Good call man," finished Cyborg.

Elsewhere in the tower Robin was in his room pacing back and forth like a wild man, Starfire keeping him company.

"What am I doing Star, is this right, should I be really be building a weapon, why didn't I just let him finish. Man I am so confused, time, us doing something, gahhh."

"Robin calm down," urged Starfire "you are worrying over many things, you need rest, and it has been a strange day for us all. Please get some rest and maybe the answers will come to you."

"Maybe your right Star," as he sat down on his bed next to Starfire, she give him a friendly kiss on the cheek as he turned to look at here, she was blushing a bit as he gave her a passionate kiss as they settled down for the night. (Not what you're thinking.)

Raven is trying to meditate but seems very agitated drinking some herbal tea she sits on her bed puts down her hood and sips the green liquid and puts it down on the table next to here bed, puts herself in the lotus position and starts her chant.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Then she thought about the video tape how she was holding hands and slightly cuddling with Beastboy.

"_Well he is cute and look at the body he had on that tape."_

"What" Raven said out "what am I saying I could never love Beastboy there no way…is there?" She questioned, she pulled her legs closer to her body and layed here head on top she looked at the roof of here bedroom.

"What were doing is terrible wrong and I don't know why."

Cyborg got the machine working and the titans spent most of the next day positioning it on the roof they hid most of it underneath and only a small piece was sticking out at the four positions, but Robin reassured that he wouldn't notice no one really spoke while this was being done. By the late afternoon everything was in position Robin pulled out his new communicator to contact the stranger, all the titans were on the roof waiting for an answer no one appear on the screen all they heard was "turn around."

They all turned as quick as possible to see the stranger behind them staring back at the city his black overcoat absorbing the afternoon sun he turned towards are heroes.

"Greetings, it is good to see you all again, glad you didn't take too much time, and that your all present. Now should we get started?"

As the stranger walk towards them the titans who were standing side by side, Robin moved ahead of the group and the rest followed is lead. Wanted to make sure he was in the middle of the machine so that it doesn't miss him.

"Good I am glad we can talk in a nice friendly matt-"

He stop in mid sentence as he was hearing a humming sound that was getting louder then out of nowhere four sonic cannons appeared from the floor surrounding him they were placed in a X formed with him in the middle were the beams were going to connect as the cannon were placed on each corner facing him.

The stranger immediately raised his hands sent a wall of light towards are heroes knocking them back. As they recovered and look back at the stranger he seemed to be surrounded in a glowing bubble the canons were not hitting him, as he started to walk towards them with a slight smile on his face Robin taking it as a threat looked at Cyborg.

"TURN THE POWER UP!" Yelled Robin trying to talk over the loud humming looking around Raven had a concern look on here face as she was watching the stranger covering her ears to block out the noise Beastboy stood his ground also watching the events unfold. With the humming getting louder as Cyborg was turning up the power via his cybernetic arm the stranger stop moving but was still standing, his feet were starting to buckle but he stood his ground Robin turned to Cyborg.

"GIVE HIM THE FULL BLAST!" Demanded Robin

"I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD PUSH IT ANY FUR-."

"JUST DO IT." A anxious looking Robin demanded.

Now the tower started to shake the humming got so loud that it actually stops. At that moment of silent the titans watched as the stranger was forced to the floor on his hands and knees as his bubble started to fade, he looked at them with a smile appeared on his face.

When the blast broke through his shield his smile was replaced with the most bloodcurdling scream they ever heard his face twisted and grunted in agony. Raven fell to the ground her hands to here head she started to scream.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! TURN THE MACHINE OFF NOW! IT'S HURTING!" she yelled and winched in pain.

"NOT UNTIL WE SUBD!!!" Robin tried to replay

YOU'RE KILLING HIM I CAN FEEL HIS THOUGH I CAN FEEL HIS PAIN YOUR RIPPING HIM APART, TIME IS PART OF HIM AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TURN IT OFF NOW! Raven demanded as she was in agony.

"I CANT! WHAT EVER HE IS DOING IS FEEDING THE MACHINE I CANT CONTROL IT. ROBIN IF WE DON'T SHUT THIS DOWN JUMP CITY WILL BE A CRATER!"

Yelled Cyborg, Beastboy approached Raven and looked at the girl she was still screaming, tears now flowing from here eyes as she rocked quickly back and forth.

"BEASTBOY! HELP ME I CANT, IT HURTS IT IS HURTING US SHUT IT DOWNED!" Raven yelled as she looked up at the changeling.

"DAMN IT CYBORG DO SOMETHING DESTROY IT IF YOU HAVE TOO IT'S KILLING THEM! Yelled Bestboy.

"I CANT IT WILL KILL ALL OF US INCLUDING EVERYONE IN THE CITY!"Retorted Cyborg.

As they all looked back at the stranger he was still trying to fight then he took in one last breath and so did Raven and they both scream so loud that they shattered all the glass on the tower, as he still twisted and turned and something seem to try and pull and contorted his body his glasses fell off and were instantly vaporized. He looks straight at the motionless titans frozen in place.

Beastboy holding Raven, Robin on his feet scared not knowing what to do, Cyborg looking at his arm trying to figure out what was going on, and Starfire just standing there helpless with her hands on here mouth and tears in here eyes.

The sky started to turn black with bright lights forming in certain places.

"ROBIN RIPS IN TIME AND SPACE ARE FORMING I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

Robin was scared Raven was rolling on the floor in pain screaming so was the stranger,

"_I don't know what to do?" _Robin thought

Just then 4 people appeared out of thin air in front of the titans each ran to a corner and started to make a shield around one of the canon they all levitated them cutting the beam on the stranger who immediately stop screaming as did Raven. The titans look up to see all of the canons explode all at once but were each contained in there own little shield.

As the sky cleared and everybody calmed down the titans surrounded Raven as she opened here eyes and stood up still a bit shaky from what happened, stared at the four people who appeared.

The men circled there fallen comrade who was not moving. They started to talk among themselves.

"He is fine, he will recuperate in time, there is no permanent damage to us." said the first one who was wearing a white lab coat that said S.T.A.R. LABS.

"No contamination to the time stream." said the second who was also wearing a white lab coat but had a green monkey sitting on his shoulder.

"What do we do about them?" stated the 3rd as they faced the titans this one was wearing black robes with and had a black mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Forget them we will leave him in there care." Said the forth person, "I don't see any repercussion with this decision" As the four men turned to the titans and started the last man was dressed more like mobster and stuck out more then the others he had a black over coat wearing a black suit with a fedora and a lit cigar in one hand all were wearing sunglasses except with the one in the robes.

The titans all got up and stared back at the four new opponents that appeared. Raven looked at all of them and realized.

"Robin look at there faces they all look identical to the first one."

As the rest of the titans were looking at the strangers, they looked at one another respectfully.

"What did you expect?" said the man in the overcoat and hat "your meddling with things you don't even understand." He said as he was staring right at Robin.

"You have interfered with are affairs and forced are hand." Said the one with black robes, he was staring right at Raven

"There was no permanent damage to the time stream and can be repaired in time" said the one with the green monkey on his should. He was staring right at Beastboy.

"However are comrade over here," as he pointed to the unconscious stranger. "Is the only one who can repair the damages in this period, we are leaving him in your care until he can complete his task." Said the one who was wearing the STAR LAB coat, he was staring right at Cyborg.

the titans stared wide eye at the four men, not sure what to say.

"They sure have grown over the years" said the man with the cigar, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well time to go I got a circus act to watch." said the man with the cigar as he turned to walk away he look right at Robin pointed at him and said.

"Here looking at you kid" as he vanished.

"Come along Sakutia." said the other man as he tickled the chin of the green monkey he looked back at Beastboy, winked at him and vanished.

The one in the robes just nodded in acknowledgment to Raven and vanished.

"Well back to the robotics division see you around." said the final man as he gave a quick hand motion towards Cyborg and also vanished

As they stood on the roof staring right back at the unconscious stranger, Raven ran up too him and check his pulse "_he's ok_" she thought.

"Quick get the infirmary prepared as she lifted the man on her shoulders," Beastboy ran up to help here.

"Maybe we should find out what jus-." cyborg was cut off by Raven.

"NO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COSMIC POWERS WE INTERFERED WITH THE FACT THAT WERE ALIVE AFTER THAT IS NOTHING SHORT OF A MIRACLE THOSE MEN HAD THE POWER THE ERASE US FROM EXISTENCE, NOW GET THE INFIRMARY READY NOW!"

Barked Raven as she summon her dark energy surrounding here Beastboy and the stranger as she teleported away.

Cyborg and Starfire ran to the elevator as Robin took one last look around, turned on a dime and walk to the elevator as the doors close Robin look up at the sunset and said nothing.

* * *

**Wow that was a long one well there is good reason for it with the holidays coming up and my job and such will not be able to add another chapter for a few days possible 1 week PLEASE REVIEW.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait between chapters, between work and the holidays been really crazy around here. ****with no further ado here is chapter 4.

* * *

**

**Timeless**

**Chapter 4**

Raven and Beastboy laid the unconscious man on the bed as Starfire, Cyborg , and Robin entered the room. Cyborg starting the machines up and connecting the heart monitors, getting an IV set up, Raven putting her hood back over her head, now calmed down looked up at the metal man and said.

"That won't work." Cyborg ignoring the young empath and stuck the wires to the strangers head and turned the machine on. He started his scan only to see it start to scan only to stop abruptly and gets a blank screen with smoke starting to come out of the computer.

"What the hell." Questioned Cyborg .

"Told you," replied Raven.

Starfire looking from the stranger to Cyborg confused face turned to look at him.

"Will he be better?"

Cybrog looking at the concerned face of the Tamaranean noticing the look of distress on the young woman face.

"From what my readings tell me he is out of any danger, but with the amount of energy he absorbed I don't think he will be up for a while. However; I would like to know what the hell happened up there."

As his gaze fell to Raven as everyone else followed suite, she walk out of the infirmary and motioned to follow here, Cyborg took one last reading before following the rest out as the door shut behind him.

The door of the common room opened as the Titans walk in and seated on the couch all but Raven who walks up to the broken window and was staring intently out pushing shards of glass out of the way .

"Raven, if you have any information please share it with us we need to know what happened." Said Robin

"Dude did you see what happened I mean seriously, that was some crazy stuff going on I mean dudes did you feel the power coming from that dude and the clones, what was that about the whole light show in the sky seriously intense." Said Beastboy with a look of shock and awe as the others glared at him he just sunk further in his seat being quite.

Raven sighed and turned to face here comrades, she lowered her hood the emotions that were going threw here mind was as bad as the images that she accidentally pulled from the strangers mind were flashing back and forth, she needed to meditate and badly but, felt required to the information she pulled from the stranger and the dangers associated with them.

"Very well, but you won't like what I have to say" she said calmly as all of her teammates stared intently at here.

"What we have laying in the infirmary is a being of great power and knowledge, I thought to be a myth he appears in books and writings of the Egyptians, Greek, and Roman empires, and even in the books of ancient Azarath."

"Impossible!" added Robin Raven just lifted her hand at the leader.

"Please let me finish." Replied Raven, as Robin calmed down and started to watch here again.

"All these cultures including the monks of Azarath have their own view on this person but one common thing they all relate too and this is the only thing and that he is a creature outside of time, or what a researcher called it was a Timeless, someone who exists outside the limits of time and space."

The titans looked up at Raven with the look of confusion on their face.

"So the guy wont age?" ask Beastboy

Raven looked at Beastboy at his attempted to understand even if she didn't completely understand herself.

"That only part of it Beastboy a Timeless his the power of time itself he can be anywhere, anyplace, anytime, and in multiple places at once, he controls time and has the knowledge of the universe and from what I could understand he keeps time and space relevant and lets certain events play out the way they should."

Raven noticing that both Robin and Cyborg understood but Starfire and Beastboy were confused beyond belief.

"More or less he is times janitor he keeps the time line clean if any interference from anything and anyone. He knows the past present and future nothing gets by him."

"So that why the machine went nuts, he is not just jumping in and out of time he is part of it so when the machine tried to pull him here he was fighting back and….oh no." Cyborg gave a worried look to Raven as he got up and stood next to her.

"What?" said a worried looking Robin.

"Robin the devices was made to pull him into time and keeping him here, if he is part of time then the power generated by the machine would have caused extreme pain since he cannot be pulled from time, which would explained the rips in space and time which means." Explained Cyborg .

"We almost destroyed all existence, possible on a universal scale." Finished Raven

"So what we kick the butt of a super powerful dude." Retorted Beastboy

Raven looking at him slightly annoyed with the lack of sense and understanding of the situation, continued to talk.

"It gets worse." As her eyes saddened and her gaze shifted from Beastboy to the floor she looked back at the team.

"There are some instances were power hungry people tried to take the power from him the result of such an attempt even for past civilization who did not completely understand what they were doing would have been disastrous."

"What do you mean?" questioned Robin

"He is a being of peace his sole purpose is to make sure time runs smoothly and uninterrupted. Those how tried to change time or take control of time either through him or other mean. They and their entire civilization were completely destroyed in one cataclysmic event to protect the universe."

Beastboy look up in confusion.

"Wait! You're not saying he is going to-."

"That right BB although he stop us from destroying time and existence, we almost killed him and therefore he may not be in a talking mood when he gets up and let see… make an example of us" answers Cyborg.

"What can we do?" ask Robin

"Maybe make a cake from baking, or get sweet unhealthy snacks to give him when he wakes from his slumber." Said Starfire happily.

"Ya or say sorry" replied a depressed Beastboy

"I don't think that will work you two we may have bitten off more than we can chew. It would be a miracle if he decides not to do anything, are best bet is to wait till he wakes up and most likely beg for mercy." Explained Cyborg.

"I am going to mediate and see if I can reach him in his mind and possible see what I can do" said Raven

"Ya he is all hook up so if he does wake up I will know. In the mean time I think we should get some sleep, will work on the windows tomorrow if anyone tries to get in here we will know."

One by one the Titans entered their rooms. Cyborg worried about intruders and if there guest decided to wake up, put himself in standby mood in case he had to get somewhere quick.

Robin thinking about the day's event decided to be prepared as his staff and weapons were arranged for quick use in case if emergency.

Beastboy was still confused on what he just heard and decided to no worry about it and get some sleep.

Starfire was still contemplating on what to cook for the stranger when he awoke to try and cheer him up she decided to wait on it and keep it for the morning she gave some food to Silkie and went to bed.

Raven decided to mediate to see if she can enter the timeless mind but after several minutes of silence she concluded that he has manage to close his mind to her and proceeded to go to sleep.

As the titans are sleeping back in the infirmary small lights leave the strangers body on follows the wires straight into the machines making them shut off. As the stranger opened his eyes and sat up looking at the surroundings after taking a good look around he got up from the bed stretched.

"_That the last time I walk into an obvious trap."_ Thought the stranger

"_That is because you had no choice in the matter." _Came a gentle voice in his head as he turned around to see a flying globe of white light. The stranger smiled for he knows exactly who he was talking too.

"_Well not often you leave your dimension to talk to me, what the occasion?" _as the stranger keep looking at the globe of energy as he walk closer to it he heard the woman voice again.

"_You know the reason I am here, and you know what must be done any tempering with time must be dealt with right away."_

"_Why doesn't that surprise me, we both saw this coming for many many, years and it was an accident they didn't know what they were doing I will talk to them tomorrow and life goes on."_

"_You know better than I do that this cannot slide regardless of if it was accidental or not they must be shown that they cannot play with time and it must be dealt with now, you shouldn't s worry about the past so much."_

"_So now you have a sense of humor to boot, fine it will be taken care of tonight."_

"_Very well I will leave the method up to you; you know what must be done."_

"_Fine, but stay out of this I have a special way to execute this I want no interference." _

_"Very well I will leave it with you and I must say it is very interesting what you have planed it is different even for you, and remember why you're there you have a lot of work to do over the next couple of years what happens next must happened, just like the events of today they all lead to what events will take place."_

"_I am aware of that and don't worry I already have it worked out not the first time I go through this."_

"_Fine I will be watching like before, take care"_

_"Your always watching."  
_

The ball of light faded leaving the stranger alone a smile appeared on his face as he started to sense around the tower.

"Perfect there all sleeping this may actually be more enjoyable then I thought. It's going to be an interesting night." He said to himself.

As the stranger teleported himself to the common room from there he closed his eyes and links the minds of the five sleeping titans with his own when he opened his eye a grin appeared on his face.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

**Well that went well got some info out now let see what he does and i do apologies for how long it took me to add a new chapter with the holidays plus work just been crazy around here but already got chapter 5 in the works should be on in a day or so no quote in this chapter. R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised here is the next chapter I don't own teen titans it the property of WB, DC comics, blah, blah, blah. Please read and review.**

Timeless

Chapter 5

The stranger separated the minds of all five titans and locked them inside his own.

"There that should make things more interesting. Now who do I start with first?"

As he closed his eyes and ventured into his mind he entered a room completely white with no doors or windows. As he appeared he looks around him to see the body's of the five titans levitating around him. He move from one titan to the other as he stops in front of one, "well it seems that fate has chosen for me," he looks down to stare at a mask figure.

"Looks like we start with the leader." As he placed his hand on Robins head and vanishes from sight.

Robin opened his eyes to see he was no longer in his room as his eyes adjusted to the light. He took a look at his surroundings and realized he was laying in sand he dusted himself off as he got up to take a better look around, he notice he was in a very big red and white tent with trapeze pools and that he was standing in the center circle.

"How did I get here I don't remember going to the circus?" Questioned Robin when he realized the oversize tent was empty he was the only one in there. Just then came a voice one of the shadowed corners.

"Greetings Robin so good to see you again," as the figure started to walk into the light.

"Slade!" Sneered Robin, as the bronze and black mask villain made his presence known.

"What do you want?" Ask Robin.

"That no way to treat a friend." Replied Slade.

"We were never friends."

"Oh come now Robin, it's just you and me no friends, no help, just us." As he stared intently at his opponent, Robin aware of this got into a battle stance as they looked at each other.

"So that how it going to be frankly not surprised, you're not much of the talking type." Slade said while advancing on the young titan.

Robin put his hand behind his back but realized he didn't have any of his gadgets. Robin manage regain his sense just in time to dodge a flying kick from Slade.

Robin got up and charged Slade to be blocked by the villain and he countered with a kick of his own.

"Your slow it's no wonder you couldn't save them." Said Slade with a calm tone of voice Robin trying to counter was side swipe by Slade and kicked into the beam.

As Robin was recuperating Slade grab the titan by the neck and started to choke him.

"You are weak, I don't know why I took you as my apprentice, it no wonder your parents died. And now no friends to help you, looks like your out of time Robin." Sneered Slade, Robin slowly losing breath was confused.

"_How does he know about my parents he doesn't know who I am, how could he get that information, it not possible. How could I be here in the first place when I was back in tower before this doesn't seem re………..real THAT IT! _

Robin leaned into the beam and pried Slade off of him as he slide back and Robin fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"This isn't real this is all some cheap illusion" as Robin got up and stared back at Slade.

"Really well can a illusion do this," as he started to run to Robin the young hero stood his ground as Slade got closer to Robin he leap in the air and was going to kick him when he passed right threw Robin and hit the floor. Suddenly everything vanished and Robin was standing in the middle of a beam of light. He heard foot steps get closer to him he looked up in the darkness.

"Come out and fight no more game," a voice came from the shadows getting closer to him.

"Well it is interesting that you figured out what you saw was not real. but, then again you were trained by him." As the figure step into the light and faced Robin, he recognized him immediately.

"You, you're the one behind this why?" Asked Robin as he looked up to see the stranger facing him however, he looked different his coat was gone he wore just a dress shirt and pants also he was not wearing any glasses.

"Because your little stunt today caused some problems, I need to fix and the powers that be has decided that there must be consequences to your actions." He explained with a calm face Robin looks up at him.

"You mean you will destroy humanity?"

"No they did not witness nor were part of what took place however; you and your team were, and an example must be made."

"I wont let you get away with this we will stop you."

"Some how I don't think so you're alone trapped in my world facing an eternal being. Don't see how you can win, plus I know you won't."

"I am going to try." Finished Robin, the stranger looked at Robin and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Very well then I will end this quickly."

Robin got into a battle stance keeping his eyes on the stranger who was just standing there no moving and no attempt to protect himself. Seeing that he is going to have to make the fist move, He ran and leaped into the air straight at his opponent to see if he can catch him off guard as he approached his intended target it suddenly vanish. Then he felt someone grab his ankle and was slammed face first into the floor.

Robin ignored the pain in his upper body and jumped out of the way before a foot slammed were he was just laying, Robin repositioned himself and look towards the stranger who was now looking back towards him with a calm expression as he notice Robin was holding his side.

"Illusion hurt don't they?" Ask the stranger Robin ignoring the strange and his pain just started to run towards him hoping to get close to him to land a punch at the last min he jump in the air and put all his force into this one punch hoping to gain some time, as he got near to the stranger who again did not attempt to move, avoid, or even protect him self as he pulled back his arm ready to unleash all his force with this one hit.

He followed threw and BAM.

Robin fell backwards onto the ground holding his right arm.

"AGHHH! I cant…mo..move my arm ahhh what happened?" Robin grunting to himself as the stranger approached slowly there was a light glow around him that started to fade.

"That it, you used a energy barrier no wonder it felt like I was punching a brick wall." Answered Robin biting his lower lip starting to show signs of anger appearing on his face.

The stranger now standing over the fallen titan picked him up by his uniform about to say something when SMACK, Robin using what force he had left sent a kick to the strangers kidneys. However, the stranger just hold him didn't move, as if nothing even touched him he continued to stare into the boys eyes until he drop him on the floor.

"Well you stay true to your words when you refuse to give up, it is admirable. But I must end are debate, your time is up I must see to your comrades who well share your fate." Finish the stranger as he raised his hand to Robin.

"Good bye Robin," said the stranger as Robin attempted to grab the stranger.

"I won't let you hurt the-." he was cut off by a flash a white light.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Robin open his eyes and sat up too see that he was back in his room he slammed his hand on the alarm grabbing it to see the time was 8:30am confused he looked around, to see the light of a new day starting to shine in his room.

"_What happened was this all a dream it felt so real." _He thought then he felt pain shoot up his side as he grab his rips, "Ya definitely real then that mean NO!"

He grabs the communicator and opened it "TITANS REPORT IN!"

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter so I decided to post to chapters one after another so R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeless**

**Chapter 6**

Cyborg opened his eye while his robotic one started to power up and looked around where he was. From what he saw he was he was no longer in titans tower he brought his arm up to see where he was it scan the area only to tell him he was still in the tower. He decided to get up and look around to see if he recognized where he was, it was then he realized he was in a robotics lab. There cybernetic pieces lying about half build robots, he looks up to see a sign.

**STAR LABS**

"What am I doing here?" ask the metal man

"The same reason I am here." Came a voice behind him as Cyborg turned he look, to see an older gentleman in white robes staring back at him his eyes glowing red.

"Brother Blood" sneered Cyborg as his opponent approached him.

"I was surprised to find out you were created here of all places right under my nose." As he smiled and stood face to face with Cyborg.

"What do you want?"

"You don't know? After all this time you still don't know." As Blood started to laugh Cyborg just looked at the ranting old lunatic.

"I want to know what makes you tick still why do you disobey me, but my goals are more detailed then that. I want what all men want power and knowledge and with you I have both your cybernetic brain will not only increase my knowledge but also increase my telekinetic abilities ten folds, and the power with a cybernetic body I will never die and have all the power I need to take control of this world I will be a god among men and no one will stop me." As he laughs one more time Cybrog just looked at Blood with a confused look on his face.

"I will stop you no matter what" replied Cyborg

"I figured that, so I will start by taking you apart piece by piece, maybe even hang you on my wall as a trophy, and use the remains to enhance myself."

"_Wait he already upgraded himself back in steel city when he tried to take titans east." _As Cyborg looked back at Brother Blood he realized that he was human again no cybernetic enhancement from the last time.

"Time to end this," Yelled Blood as he started to run towards Cyborg. Cyborg raising his arm and change his hand to his sonic cannon.

"Here goes nothing." As he pointed his weapon towards his opponent and fired. The blast hit Blood directly and forced him to the back of the room and hit the wall, Cyborg lowered his cannon and it morphed back to his hand. He looked back up to where Brother Blood was only to see that he has vanished.

"Well you took care of that very quickly."

Cyborg turned to see the stranger looking back at him as the stranger walk towards him.

"Well now that has been taking care of time for the task at hand" said the stranger.

"What going on you shouldn't be here you should still be in the infirmary, and where have you taken me?"

"So now you want to talk, well it a little too late for that." Cyborg confused to what is going on just looked at the stranger still wondering what going on until he remembered what Raven said.

"No if your here that means you're going to-."

"That's right your little stunt on the roof coming back on ya." Finish the stranger

"Look man you don't have to do this there has to be another way?"

"Afraid not due to your participation in attempting to end all existence I have to make an example of you and your friends." Cyborg just stared at his wide eye he was going to die for something that was accidental.

"_How do I beat an immortal being?" _thought the metal man.

"It is a shame to destroy all of my hard work. But, scarifies happen, oh well." As the stranger raised his hand towards Cyborg, he immediately jumped out of the way and blasted his sonic cannon at the stranger only to see it go right threw him.

"You can't win, accept your fate and it will be swift and painless, resist and you will suffer greatly before your death." Sneered the stranger, Cyborg said nothing and continued to fire at the stranger knowing full well it was doing nothing but delaying his end. As he continue to blast keeping his distance he felt a hand on his back, and a blast of white energy threw him across the room and he landed on a table breaking it. As he got up to see the stranger slowly walking towards him, he knew he was just playing with him but had to keep him busy till he thought of a plan.

"You can't escape, your trap within my mind there no way out nowhere to run or hide accept your fate, make it easier on yourself for if you don't I may extended the suffering of your friends after I end your miserable life." He said coldly Cyborg now filled with anger at the sight of his friends getting hurt for something that he did looked back at the being.

"Then I will die knowing I tried to save my friends from a future that was my fault, and I will use every ounce of my strength to take you down." As he finished both his hands turned to sonic canons as he put all his energy into one final attacked.

"TAKE THIS!" Yelled Cyborg as he fired right at the stranger not giving him the time to react as he saw it make contact with him followed by a tremendous explosion he keep his weapons pointed there until the smoke cleared and saw no one was standing there he lowered his arms as they revert back to hands and said.

"BOO-Y-." He stop suddenly look down to see a hand threw his chest holding on to some of his internal machinery, he felt himself shutting down as the hand exited the hole it just made he felt a hand on his shoulder as the person behind him started to talk, he recognized it as the strangers voice but could not move he could only listen.

"I must say valiant effort of your part if I was mortal you may have killed me but, you can't escape your fate. And don't you worry your friends will be joining you shortly."

As the stranger lifted his hand to the now dying metal man he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Good bye Cyborg." Just as a flash of light was the last thing he saw

"AHHH!" Shouted Cyborg as he opened his eyes to find himself in his room he checked his arm to see that the time was 8:30am he switch to see about their guest to see that he was still in the infirmary.

"Good it was all a dream," as looked down to see his parts were slightly damaged there were scratches and dents all over it as if he was just in a recent battle.

"No it can't be-." he was cut off by the sound of his communicator he answered it to hear the voice of Robin.

"Titans report in." Demanded Robin

"Cyborg reporting in Robin." He quickly answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeless**

**Chapter 7**

Starfire opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in here room or for that matter earth. She looked around at here new location to see a purplish pink sky, with a very tall mountain with many houses sticking out of it all the way to the top which stood a castle.

"Tamaran!" Said Starfire, she was very happy to see here home planet after being gone so long she was jumping excitedly up and down .

"It seems like a dream, I have missed seeing my home for so long." She stopped suddenly trying to find out how she got there.

"If this is a dream then like the people of earth say it must be a good dream." She turned to continue to walk towards the buildings a globe of purple energy struck the ground next to here and exploded when it collided with the with the force pushing Starfire back a bit.

"Then I plan to turn your dream into a nightmare."

Came a voice behind her, as she turned around to see her sister Blackfire floating in the air her eyes and her hands glowing purple, getting ready to fire again at her younger sister.

"Blackfire, only someone like you could take a good dream and ruin it by your own presence." Said Starfire angrily now standing and facing her older sister as with her eyes and hands staring to glow green.

"Really little sister after what I had been through at the hands of you and your friends, rotting in prison for 2 years getting exiled from my home world."

"All that you have done, you have done of your own hands you cannot blame others for your own life choices, and what about what you chose to do to me framed me for stealing a Centauri moon diamond, then trying to make me wed a-. "

"ENOUGH! I will make you pay dearly for what you did, and then your friends will suffer my wraith dear little sister."

"You will not harm them!" Retorted Starfire as she started to launch a fury of starbolts towards her sister to see here easily dodge them as she started to attack Starfire with her own starbolts as they clashed in a array of colors lighting up the night sky. They continued to dodge and attack each other until Blackfire saw an opening and put here energy into one massive bolt and fired.

Starfire doing her best to avoid the attacks and trying to protect the city below let her guard down enough so that the massive starbolt Blackfire had created hit her right in the back, as she started to fall was caught by her sister as she was holding the top half of her uniform with her hand.

"I am going to enjoy every moment of this." As Blackfire other hand begun to glow she brought it back and put a massive amount of energy into a single punch which send Starfire hurtling to the ground at massive speed and the impacted with a huge **BANG**!

As she started to get up she notice there were four figures standing over here she noticed these people to be her friends the teen titans.

"Friends please you must aide me in the struggle against my sister Blackfire."

The four other titans she stared coldly at her not saying anything.

"Friends do you not wish to help me?" ask Starfire looking confused.

"Were not here to help you star, in fact we want nothing to do with you." Replied Robin coldly.

"What!" said Starfire not fully understanding what going on.

"Ya Star you will never be one of us, hell you not even from earth" replied Cyborg in the same cold voice like that of Robin

"Your annoying and irritating" added Raven.

"Ya and your cooking sucks, you're the glorbag." Finished Beastboy.

Starfire staring wide eyed at her team mates trying to fight the tears now falling down her face not understanding why they would act like this after all they been through.

"Please friends I do not understand why do you treat me like the dirt I…I find you not nice why do you bring the sadness to my heart, this is not like you…I want this to stop please I want this dream to end I don't like it here, this cannot be real no one could be that cruel I want this to end I want out NOW!"

Starfire now replacing her sadness with intense anger and rage as her body started to glow with massive green energy as it exploded from her body in all direction eradicating everything in its path.

Starfire tired of the massive energy wave she created open her eyes and stood up to realize she was no longer on Tamaran. She was in a desert with nothing but sand in all directions as far as can be seen, she looked up to see a full moon as it illuminated everything around here.

"Where am I now?"

"On earth princess were else?"

She turned rapidly ready to fire her starbolts at whoever startled here. With the glow from here power now giving more illumination she notice a man standing behind her. As he approached in the light reveling who he was, she recognized him immediately as the stranger from the previous day staring intently at her.

"I am surprised princess Koriand'r, it takes a lot of power to destroy an illusion." Said the stranger, Starfire now lowering her arms and the glow on her hands fading faces the stranger and moves towards him.

"You mean all that we saw was not real, not my home, sister, or friends?" She asks starting to raise her voice.

"That right wow you're smarter than people give you credit for."

"What you did that is…Is not nice you…. You are a…a...a"

"A what? Princess a what?"

"A….A….ASSHOLE!"

"Really well….Wait what did you call me"

"That what you are the ass of the holes it is a terrible thing you have done, you are even worse than a GLORBAGVARBLARMELK!"

"We'll never would I have though that a Tamaranien would swear at me, in English of all thinks this must be a first ha hilarious."

Starfire now starting to get angry her eyes glowing just took flight and charge the stranger only to pass right threw him and land face first in sand. The stranger walking up to the young titan now rolling on her back seeing the stranger looming over her he brought his foot up and shoved it to the base of her neck keeping her pinned down as he stared at here with his dark eyes.

"Did you really think, honestly think you can pull a temper tantrum rush at me and think you would have seceded. You are naive child which is why I am going to-."

He was cut off when Starfire grabbed his ankle and threw him with all her strength. He landed many feet away on his back and drag along the sand.

"_Underestimated her strength, that's it I am ending this now." _Thought the stranger, as Starfire started to charge the stranger again and he stood his ground this time she launch some starbolts at him having no effect, with her arm extended and her hand glowing a bright green was going to ram the stranger. She hit however, she did not make contact with him she seemed to have hit an energy barrier right in front of him. All of a sudden she felt a surge of electricity course threw her, she scream and fell to the floor she could not move from all the pain as her body spasm uncontrollably from the electric shock, she look up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were a nice person why do you do this?" She said in a pleading tone, the stranger bent over and used his thumb to wipe the tear from her cheek.

"I am Starfire. However, the actions of you and your friends have gained the attention of a very powerful being even more powerful than me, and almost destroying all existence in the universe cannot go unpunished."Finished the stranger in a very calm and smoothing tone as he raised his hand and white light started to form.

"Please don't do this." She said in almost a whisper as she continues to cry unable to move and no one coming to help her. As she stared in the strangers eye she notice that there was a hint of regret.

He continues to stare at the young girl he put his other hand on her head and gently stroked her hair.

"I am sorry Starfire but this must be done, when the next time we meet I hope you can forgive me."

She opens her eyes and sits up only to see that she was no longer in the desert she was in her room Silkie sleeping away next to her, the last thing she remembers was a beam of light engulfing her. She glanced at digital clock next to her bed it read 8:30am.

"I do not understand what has happened it seems like a dream yet it felt real." As her hands continued to shake as if she was just shocked, just then her communicator went off. She picked it up to hear Robin voice.

"Titans report in" he yelled.

"Cyborg reporting in Robin."

Starfire holding the communicator still very confused to what happened answered her friends.

"I am also here friends." She replied in a calm tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeless**

**Chapter 8**

Beastboy open his eyes to see that he is no longer in his room instead he awaken with the sun shining in his eyes. As he allows his eyes to adjust to the light he picks himself up and looks at his surroundings.

He was surrounded, by lush jungle paradise he turned into a green monkey and started to jump from branch to branch no care in the world, not even wondering how he even got there from his room in titan tower he was enjoying himself too much. As he continued to swing from tree to tree entering deeper in the jungle he reached a clearing as he jump from the last branch he change back to human form as he landed to look up and to see a beautiful waterfall and at the bottom a small body of water.

"Dude this is sweet, this place rocks." Said the green hero with a very large grin in his face as he started to run towards the pool of water he jump in the air and change to a dolphin right before hitting the water. He continued to swim changing into different aquatic animals. After what seemed like ages he changed back into human form and sat on a large boulder and laid back to catch some of the sunlight.

"_Man I wish the rest of the gang was here they would all love this, I am pretty sure even Raven would be able to let loose in a place like this." _He thought as he let his mind wonder he closed his eyes, as a shadow started to grow over the green changeling he opened his eyes and notice someone was floating on a bolder over him.

"Hey BB."

Beastboy looked up to see a levitating boulder with a young girl standing on top of it.

"Terra! Wait how do you know me last time we talk you couldn't remember anything and you didn't want to talk to me anymore, so why you hear?" Asked the changeling, Terra lowered and landed in front of the green titan and looked directly in his eyes.

"I want to be with you." She replied

"Really?" questioned the changeling, as she put her hand to Beastboy cheek he looked back into her blue eyes.

How much he wanted to hold her as he looked into her eyes and stay like that forever never looking away he felt at peace but something was bothering him, why now she lost her memory and didn't want to remember it felt strange something was out of place.

"Man Terra how much I miss this, and yet I am surprised to see you, I thought you forgot everything and didn't want to see me again yet here you are in the middle of nowhere with me of all people."

"That all in the past now Beastboy I came to be here with you no tricks just to be here with you."

"I am glad we can still be friends after everything that has happened, I am sure Robin and the rest of the team will welc-."

"Wait friends." Sneered Terra

"Just friends."

"Ya and hang out like we used to and all that jazz." Replied Beastboy with a smile on his face, as he looked back at Terra he notice she gave him a cold stare that was turning into a anger.

"Uhhh Terra you ok?" Ask Beastboy

Out of nowhere he we received a slap across the face from the young geomancer.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"You like her don't you" sneered Terra as she pushed Beastboy off the boulder and into the water he surfaced and spit water out of his mouth and looked up at his friend. About to speak he was cut off by tiny rocks coming at him from all directions at high speed he changed into a dolphin and swam away as fast as he can to not get hit. He reached the edge of the pool and climbed out, he looked back up at Terra who was coming towards him.

"Terra what? Wait who do I like?" a confused Beastboy ask.

"Dont play dumb with me you like her admit it you like that blue cloak wearing witch."

"Wait you mean Raven?"

"AHHHH!" screamed Terra as her eyes started to glow yellow and big rocks started to fly towards him. He turned into a humming bird and fled into the jungle with Terra in pursuit, he continue to fly as fast as he could dodging car size boulders at him crushing trees and other plant life as they missed him he turned into a falcon and flu higher in the air, Terra still right behind him he headed for a clearing when he was suddenly stuck by a small rock as it hit him in the head he started to fall he changed back to his human form before face planting into the ground. He spit dirt from his mouth and looked around his new surroundings he landed in a rock quarry.

"Great exactly where I want to be right now." He said sarcastically as Terra landed and was now walking towards him. He stood up and faced her.

"Please Terra stop, I don't want to hurt you"

"You already have." She responded as her eyes were flashing and she lifted many many rocks of all shape and sizes over her head ready to drop it on the young changeling. Beastboy without a moments hesitation charged at Terra when he got near her he changed into a rhino and continue to charge.

Since all her power was being used to hold up the army of rocks and boulders she could not shield herself and was hit by the mighty animal and she was thrown back to a rock wall all her boulders fallowing her. Beastboy transformed back to see Terra get up and look back at him her eyes back to the way they were he saw her smile before she was buried under many boulders no longer being lifted.

"NO TERRA!" Screamed Beastboy as the last of the rocks fell. He ran to the pile hoping to uncover her even if it was a futile effort he still tried after removing several rocks he realized it was pointless and fell to his knees his head in his hands in despair.

"Interesting how that played out." Came a voice Beastboy immediately stood up and turned around to see a man staring back at him, also he realized he was no longer in a rock quarry but in the middle of a field.

"Hi." Said the stranger

"What, who, were, when huhhhhh." Said a confused looking Beastboy.

"Ya that explains a lot." Replied the stranger

"Dude you were like all glowing and stuff and like all past out, how did you get better all of a sudden?" Ask Beastboy forgetting the events that just transpired.

"Well I must say you are taken the lost of your friend quite well actually you did better than your team mates."

"What do you mean?" Asked the changeling

"The illusions you didn't notice that where you were just changed?"

"You mean what I saw all this isn't real?"

"Hey now you catching on." Answered the stranger with a smile Beastboy took another look around before looking at the stranger again.

"Cool so you're not real either all just a illusion almost like a dream?"

"Actually, yes it is like a dream however the only thing real is both you and I."

""Wicked you said the others did this they here also?"

"Nope I already took care of them it just you and Raven left."

"Wait what do you mean you already took care of the?"

"You don't remember what happen earlier today with the machine and time?"

"Ya I remember how it hit you and other you tried to save you and Raven was like we tried to wank him from time and when people do that bad....things.....happen."

Beastboy remembering what Raven said about those who play with time and the consequences of there actions. Now he looked at the stranger and he saw he was looking back intently at him with his black soulless eyes.

"Looks like you just clued in." Answered the stranger.

"What did you do to my friends?" demanded Beast boy

"Oh you will join them soon."

"I will stop you!"

Beastboy charged the stranger and changed into a bull going straight at him as he braced himself for impact he realized he just stop opening his eyes he saw the stranger holding on to his horns. Just then Beastboy got a knee to the face that sent him flying backwards as he change into a falcon and flew over the stranger then changed into an elephant and dropped onto him when he landed when he looked around he saw the stranger appear in front of him extending both his arms and from his open hands 2 beams of light came out and hit the green changeling knocking him back and forcing him to change back into his human self, the stranger walk up to the green hero.

"Face it Beastboy you been beaten accept your consequence and you will be reunited with your friends."

"I won't give up."

He jumped in the air only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by the stranger and slammed into the ground. He couldn't move or talk.

"Good now that you will listen I have something to say" said the stranger as he loomed over the fallen hero.

"I must say I actually enjoyed are time here and it does pain me to do what I must do next. But, it has to be done so I must say goodbye Beastboy looking forward to seeing you again, OH and don't worry about Raven she will join you soon enough."

Just then Beastboy was surrounded by light and then black.

BANG.

"OUCH!

Beastboy woke up to find that he fell out of bed and hit his head on the floor, he looked around his messy room trying to understand what happened realize he was giving himself a headache just thinking about it he looked over at his desk to see the clock read 8:30am.

"Man that was a crazy dream though it was all real."

As he got up and looked at himself in his mirror he realized that his uniformed was ripped in several places and that he was bleeding.

"No it can't be?"

Just then he communicator went off he opened it to hear Robin voice.

"Titans report in"

"Cyborg reporting in Robin."

"I am also here friends." Replied Starfire

Beastboy seeing his friends were ok pick up the communicator

"Dudes I just had the craziest dream."


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**Here is the next chapter it the part 1 of a 2 part enjoy R&R**

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 9 part 1**

Raven opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by rubble buildings destroyed and broken all around her. It seem to have been some time since what had happened here, do to the fact that there was moss and other plant life starting to cover the destruction, as Raven continue to look at her surroundings she felt another presence near her it was a dark presence.

"Welcome home daughter." Came a low voice as if from the shadows themselves she didn't have to turn around to know who that voice was.

"Trigon," replied Raven as she turned to see a her father towering over here his four eyes staring intently at here he smiled as he approached his daughter the earth shaking every time he took a step.

"Come to admire my handy work?" He growled as he stood over Raven who keep a monotone look not feeling intimidated. She looked up at her father and said.

"You're not real we stopped you." In calm cool manner.

"You may have stopped me from taking earth and weaken my hold on you daughter. But, you can never get rid of me completely I am your father I will always be part of you, even if you want me to or not. Your children and their children will also be part of me, and I will destroy earth as I did Azarath it only a matter of time."

Raven now staring intently at the demon her hands starting to glow with black energy raised them and pointed them at her father.

"No you aren't real right now." As she raised her hands and shouted her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos ."

As dark energy surrounded Trigon he tried to fight and yelled enough for what was left of some of the building to collapse in there weaken state and with that the image of Trigon shattered into a million pieces as if it was made of glass and vanished when it the touch the ground. Raven walk up to where the image of her father was.

"_Only was an illusion, a very convincing one but an illusion none the less, but who could have cast such a powerful illusion?" _ She thought as she heard someone walking closer to where she was and a faint sound of clapping

"Bravo, Bravo, it takes a lot of power to destroy illusion and I knew you be able to do it but, I said what the hell let's try it anyway, and I was not disappointed good job, Raven good job."

Raven turned and was now facing the stranger.

"You you're the one behind this?" ask Raven

"Yes and now that my entertainment has left shall we get down to business?"

"Business?" Questioned Raven

"Yes, due to the interference of you and your friends and in almost ending all existence in the universe I am here to let say..."

"Destroy us." Raven added

"Well I wouldn't have put it so bluntly but yes their needs to be consequences to your actions."

"I won't let you"

"Raven out of all the titans I thought you would listen to reason; don't make the same mistake your friends made.

Raven stared at him wide eye "my friends? What did you do?"

"What needed to be done. They fought very well but one by one they fell. Actually, Beastboy had only one thought on his mind when we fought. What he lacks in intelligence he makes up in strength but he keep thinking of one thing even after I showed him that girl what was her name again...ahh yes Terra."

Raven felt a shiver crawl up her spine when she heard the name of the young geomancer and there seem to be a slight hint of jealousy that accompanied it.

"Anyway it seems he could only think of you Raven even after all the illusions I put him threw. Even when I beat him to an inch of his life he continued to fight with all he had just because I mentioned that you were next, but even he was well let say unable to keep up. Now you're the last one left so please accept this let just say it is fate and get this over with, what is done is don....."

Just then he was hit with a ball of black energy and it knocks him back somewhat the stranger regains his balance and looks up at Raven who is now surrounded by black energy.

"Lucky shot, not going to happened again, now Raven you don't have to do this also I don't recommend it you won't fair much better than they did."

"You killed my friends..No my family and you expect me to just roll over and die no you will pay for what you did."

Her hands started to be encased in black energy as she shouted "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS."

As a wave of black energy poured from her hands and were going straight for the stranger he just stood there as her attack went right threw him and exploded the pile of rubble behind him. He just looked back at her uninjured as he shook his head.

"You don't understand none of you do, it seems even I can't escape fate, and were going to fight on the ruins of azarath to boot. You should have accepted my offer Raven because you are not going to enjoy this."

Raven continued to attack the stranger over and over again in her furry she stop and let the smoke clear when it did the stranger was gone.

"You missed." Came a voice behind her she turned to see the stranger have his hand up and white energy hitting her on her side as it knock her back somewhat as the stranger started to walk towards her.

"You know I have been very patient until now, all I wanted to do was talk to all of you just talk but no I show up and all of you want to be the hero and stop the bad guy. Always want to be the hero right can't seem to stop and talk to someone who may have something to say."

Raven turned to see the stranger was getting closer she tried to get up but her body wouldn't listen all she could do was watch him get closer she realized he was right he made no threats against them he keep saying he wanted to talk she looked up at him.

"Were sorry" she whispered.

"I know but it too late Raven I must finish this I told you, you can't stop me I have fought far superior being then yourself you would almost need to have the power of a god to stop me, but I must say being back on Azarath must be good for you."

"It only an illusion." Said Raven as she started to get up and face the stranger.

"Maybe it is an illusion but, this is an illusion of what Azarath would look like today so this is an exact copy of Azarath I am good don't you thin..."

He was hit with another blast of energy but it was not black it was white he looked up to see Raven was starting to glow.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear." As Raven was starting to change her eyes were glowing white and her cloak change also to white as she started to walk towards the stranger who for some reason had a smile on face.

"What so funny, thanks to you for recreating an exact looking version of my home world I can channel into it power and used the power of the goddess Azar my teacher."

The stranger got up and faced the now super powered Raven still with a smile on his face and a confident look.

"Well it seems like this is going to be more interesting then I first Thought."

As his body started to glow a radiant bright energy when it stopped he also changed his cloths were now white robes his eyes completely black as he can see threw ones soul he looked back at the young empath.

"Good luck" his voice echoed.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up in a day or so R&R**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Hey everyone as promised here is part 2 enjoy also I dont own teen titans read & review.**

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 9 part two**

Both beings now facing each other wondering who was going to strike first, as Raven stared at the changes that has happen to both her and the stranger.

"I am going to give you one last chance to stand down Raven you have no idea what you're doing, or the power you both wield and what stands against you, accept your fate. "

"You're just scared now I have the power to stop you the power to make you pay for what you did to me and my friends."

"You naive stupid girl, fine then be the hero try and stop me." He retorted back.

Raven brought her hands up and shot white energy at the stranger, he easily dodge and vanished, Raven can sense he is near and dodge the kick that came flying from above her. She steps back and launches a series of small balls of light that the stranger easily dodges.

"All the power of a god and you can't hit me you can do better than that Raven." He said laughing at the powered up teen.

Raven raised her hands again and shouted her mantra.

"Azarath,Metrion,Zinthos"

The blast hit the stranger right on. However, he manages to get his barrier up but, Raven noticed that there was a small crack forming on the front that seems to go unnoticed by her opponent.

"_If I can get close enough I can might get a shot that will hit but how, wait that it." _Raven thought to herself. As she concentrated her energy and sent a barrage of energy to the stranger him too close for him to dodge as the hit the crack grew wider and wider till one last attack caused it to shatter around him Raven prepared for her next attack.

She closed her eyes and concentrated as she started to glow white again and the energy was twisting and turning around her as she prepared one final attack. The stranger looking at her with much interest as to what she is going to do next, she started to channel a massive amount of energy so much that her hands were glowing white however, there was a hint of black energy among the white. The stranger watch with extreme interest at the amount of power generated by the young empath, he turned his head slightly due to the intense amount of light emanating from the girl. Just then she started she yelled her mantra.

"AZARATH!"

"This won't work." Added the stranger

"METRION!"

"You got 1 shot Rave...." He look back to see that she was gone.

"What impossible she does not have the ability to vanish then reap...." He was cut off by a white figure appearing behind him he turned fast enough to see a glowing hand by his chest.

"WHAT THE HEL..."

"ZINTHOS!"

The black and white energy hit the stranger with such force and carried him several feet before slamming him into a wall but was stuck there with all the energy being expelled by Raven. After several minutes it stops the stranger slid down the wall and fell face first into the ground.

Raven now changed back to the way she was, walk towards the stranger before collapsing and falling to the ground.

"Finally it's over." Say Raven before shutting her eyes.

"Is it now," came a voice from above her she felt someone kick her forcing her to turn on her back she opened her eyes to see the stranger looking down back at her his entire body now encase in a white fire also a white fire burning from the blackness in his eyes.

"I must say you did a stupendous job trying to stop me and in fact if you may have gotten all the power you claimed to have gotten then you may have actually done some serious damage."

He levitated the young empath to be at eye level with him then without touching her slammed her into a wall and summons chains to bind her to it.

"You're probably wondering how I walk away from a blast like that, trust me it actually stung a bit but, besides that I am perfectly fine."

"How? I channel the power of a goddess that should have done more damage how did you survive that?"

"I survive because of what you are Raven or more of what you're not, you see the people of this planet including Azar herself were free of any evil they successfully remove any evil taint from within themselves and why you can never fully use the power of Azar thanks to your demon heritage."

Raven listen to what the stranger was saying more because she had no choice she couldn't move and she used up most of her power with the last attack which failed and now facing a superior being.

"Now you're hear alone no power no way to defend yourself what will you do?" Asked the stranger.

"Accept defeat," said Raven in a sad tone as she finished. A single tear fell from her eye as she looked up and meet the dark eyes of the stranger who now looked the same way he did when he first arrived the looked of regret appeared on his face, he brought his hand up too Raven cheek and wipe the tear away.

"You have beautiful eyes they look so much like hers, she is proud of you."

Raven looked at him in surprise to what he said his mood change so dramatically like if he regrets what he has done she continue to stare at him and could only say "who". The stranger now took a step away from Raven turning his back to her he couldn't face her.

"Your mother Arella."

Raven eye's went wide so many questions were going threw her head with a range of emotions. The stranger turned now with his hands glowing white flame.

"Now I must end are little chat as much has this been very interesting I have a job to do Raven and now you will now joined your friends."

"Please don't do this as more tears started to fall down her cheek."

"Sorry but this is the consequences to your actions I wish there was another way."

"Goodbye Rachel Roth."

As the flames came out of his hands engulfing her in white light then she heard a sound. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her room a little light peaking threw the curtains she climb out of bed and face her closet mirror and she noticed that both her leotard and cape were both torn to shreds and that her wrist and ankles had burn marks that looked like a pattern of chains she look up to see her clock read 8:30 am.

She pondered at the events that happened and started to heal herself only to be interrupted by the beeping of her communicator fearing the worse she opened it to hear the voice of there leader Robin.

"Titans report in."

"Cyborg reporting in Robin."

"I am also here friends." Replied Starfire

"Dudes I just had the craziest dream." Continued Beastboy

Raven relieved that her friends were fine finish by saying in her calm and monotone voice "Raven here."

However, she was slightly confused as to why her and her friends were still alive when the stranger explained that he has defeated all the titans only one word came to Raven's mind.

"_Consequences._"

* * *

**Hope you all like it please tell me what you think so far you like dont like got any ideas tell me please my first story so please dont be to hard on me anyway R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey here is chapter 10 hope you all enjoy R&R  


* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 10**

The stranger open his eyes and got up from the couch of the common room as he walk to the broken windows to reveal it is still night outside, with a slight gust of wind pushing on his overcoat he raised his hand to the broken window and with a low white glow emanating from his hand levitating all the broken pieces of glass that scattered the floor and returned them to their proper place. As then rejoined to complete the windows all the crakes slowly disappeared, as he looked up satisfied with his work he noticed in the reflection a bright white light shinning. He turned to the glowing orb hovering in front of him.

"_Well two visits in one night this must be special." _ He thought while looking at the ball in front of him, and again a women's voice spoke thru his mind.

"_I watch your performance on the titans and I must say it was very interesting." _

"_Glad you enjoyed it, someone had to." _ He replied turning back towards the recently fixed windows staring at the city lights. The orb now moved closer to him and moved to be floating right over his shoulder.

"_However; you weren't stern enough." _She finished

"_Excuse me! What do you mean not stern enough they got the message as much as I hate giving it to them but it had to be done now I can continue with the more important assignment. " _He retorted back still without any movement he continued to stare out of the window.

"_Plus it was all just a accident that what happens when teenagers play with things they don't understand they call it growing pains or some damn thing the point is they won't be giving us anymore trouble and I will be keeping an eye on them to make sure." _

"_Of course you will be watching them in fact you will be staying with them and sealed in this time period for a long while making sure all the damage is repaired and to make sure it does not happen again."_

The stranger said nothing after hearing what it had to say he turned to the glowing orb.

"_You want me to babysit three humans, one tamaranien, and a half demon for an accident that was already fixed and dealt with, and the fact I can take care of the issues brought forth in a matter of seconds you force me to be stuck here unable to leave this period for a undisclosed amount of time. Why?" _

"_Because you haven't spend much time lately with mortals and you know these five individuals both past and futures very well and it must be done, like I said earlier certain events have to play out and they are at the centre of it all and it's your job to make sure nothing goes wrong. Plus I think this needs a personal touch." _Finished the orb

"_Don't quote my job descriptions plus this is unnecessary and a complete waste of my time and abilities plus leave both the past and future open for contamination with my presence here."_

"_Don't worry you will be at full strength and still communicate with myself and the past and future versions of yourself to help you in any way they can you just can't access any other period thru time." _

"_NO!" _Roared the stranger now centimetres from the glowing orb, the orb now started to glow red

"_YOU HAVE NO CHOISE THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE CREATED FOR NOW DO WHAT I SAY OR I WILL EARSE ALL OF THEM FROM EXSISTENCE, INCLUDING THIS WORLD." _Her voice echo as the orb returns back to its normal color.

"_Plus I believe you have a promise to keep to your beloved do you not. I think this will be a perfect chance to get to complete what you promised so long ago." _

The stranger still staring onto the orb anger starting to make it way out from the words the orb spoke.

"_Very well it will be done" _said the stranger finished.

"_Excellent! I knew you would see it my way, remember time and space must remain clean and constant its are place in the universe and it must be done obediently. Oh disobey me again and your punishment will be more severe than last time."_

"_Yes my apologies I will not disobey you again."_

"_Very well you know what to do I will leave you too it" _as the orb disappeared the stranger raised his head back to where the orb was with a small smile on his face.

"_Yes.... time"_

The stranger went back to the task at hand feeling his own mind was finish with the titans he felt warmth he turned to see the sun starting to rise he returned to what he was doing.

"Well it seems that I am finished with them time to release them, let hope they learned something from all this."

As he slowly releases all the titans from his mind he looked around at his surroundings.

Well it not much but I guess it going to have to be home for the next long while, oh well this may be enjoyable, mortals are always good for some entertainment and besides I may learn something of this but first I should do something for them, since I will need their help if I want to stay here. As he looks towards the kitchen area he gets an idea.

"Perfect"

Moments later the stranger vanishes and reappears in the infirmary he took his coat off and hung it on the hanger before reattaching all the equipment to him and laying on the bed awaiting what is too come.

As he closed his eyes he looked into the future to see what is to come after a few moments he opened his eyes and smiled.

"This will be an interesting experience maybe just maybe they can help me. More than they know."

He picked up the communicator opened it to hear the titans talking to each other.

"_It all begins_"

He thought as he his shut his eyes and waited for the young heroes.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone sorry about the long wait here is chapter 11 R&R I dont own the Teen titans. **

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 11**

Robin relieved that his friends are all safe he went back to the communicator and talk to Cyborg.

"Cy how is are guest doing?"

Cyborg already taken the liberty to get to the infirmary as the door slides open he walks in to see that everything is in order he walks up to the monitors and takes a seat in front of the computers monitoring the stranger after hearing Robin question he replies.

"He seems to be fine I had some test run during the night bringing up the results now.....wait this can't be right."

"Cyborg?"

"Robin all of you should get down here right now you have to see this."

"Understood!" Came from the four other titans in unison.

Minutes later the infirmary door open to reveal the four remaining titans. Cyborg turns to look at them and the state of their torn and dirty clothes.

"Damn you all just come back from a battle or something?" Notice Cyborg as his team mates look from one another, Beastboy looking at the metal man notice the dents and scratches all over his body.

"Speak for yourself." Replied the green changeling Cyborg about to comment on that remark was cut off by Robin.

"Why did you call us down here?" Ask an impatient looking Robin.

"Right well before heading to bed last night I decided to run a full physical scan of this guy before calling it a night I made sure it did a complete scan and even let it run all night, the results are what is confusing me"

"What were they?" Replied Robin.

"It only completed 1% of the scan before the whole system crashed."

"What! How?" A confused looking Robin asked.

"Well from what information I could gather which isn't much is that all the computers in the world wouldn't be enough to get a full scan of well whatever is lying right in front of us, and from the power it shows we will have to wait till I guess it wakes up, and I hate to say it but Raven may be right we may have to beg for mercy when he does, specially with what happen to me last night and the crazy ass dream I had."

When he finished talking he looked up to see the look of shock and fear in the eyes of his team mates.

"What?" asked a confused trying to wonder what he said then he realized that the stranger said he would go after all of them and with the condition they in he guessed that they also got a visit from the stranger.

"You guys saw him also didn't you?"

With that Starfire put her head in her hands and started to cry Raven said nothing and hid under her hood Beastboy just stared at the ground and Robin well Robin just stared at the body of the stranger with a determined look on his face.

"Maybe we should get breakfast before talking about it; it looks like we all need it" said the titan leader as he turned to look at his teammates who seem to cheer up a little with that he went up to Starfire and put his hand on the shoulder of the crying girl telling here it's going to be all right she looked up to him and nodded as she calm down.

"Great I need some waffles, and some meat lots of it." Looking towards Beastboy who suddenly look up at the metal man with a determined look in his eye.

"Ya right you murderer, you're going to eat tofu, because I will be the first to the kitchen and I will throw out all your meat" and with that he changed into a cheetah and b-lined for the common room.

"Like hell you are!" screamed Cyborg chasing after the green boy.

"Wait friends I would also like to partake in the feast of the morning with some homemade glormak!" added Starfire as she followed the two boys from the room.

Robin sighed, as he started to leave the room but stop to see Raven wasn't following she keep staring at the body of the stranger.

"You ok?" Ask the titan leader.

"Fine" Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"You coming?"

"Yes I can use some tea right about now." finished Raven and followed Robin to the common room however; she turned back to the stranger and concentrated hard and said through her mind.

"_I want answers you hear me." _ As the doors closed she continued to follow Robin to the common room.

When the door to the infirmary closed the stranger opened his eyes and sat up he looked towards the door and smiled.

"You will child you will."

Robin and Raven walked through the common room doors to see the three titans frozen in place.

"Guys what are you doing standing here?" ask Robin as he started to walk around them

"Someone messed with my tower man" replied Cyborg

"What do you mean someo....." Robin stopped when he looked into the common room to see all the windows were fixed all the debris was gone it looked like nothing has happen.

"Hey you guys smell that?" Asked Beastboy

All the titans looked towards the kitchen to see the kitchen table to have food from one end to the other also have their plates set up for them. Both Beastboy and Cyborg had tears in there eyes.

"It's so beautiful." Said Beastboy

"Let's eat" finish Cyborg

"Maybe we should figure out who did th........" Robin was cut off by the two men running for the kitchen and started to wolf down the food at an alarming rate.

"Well guess it safe to rule out that it was poisoned. " Replied Raven as she Robin and Starfire joined their fellow teammates at the table and started to help themselves at the excessive amount of food laid before them all except Raven who sat down to notice that there was no plate set in front of her only a steaming tea kettle and her tea cup. She poured herself a cup of tea and smelled it before taking a sip of her steaming tea.

When she drank the tea it tested very sweet yet she did not recognize were the sweetness came from however; she felt completely relaxed as she felt warm spread to her entire body she even felt centered and at peace as if she had been mediating.

"_Were did this come from, who could have made this? Never have I tasted tea like this"_ she thought.

"Hmmm Friends you must try this homemade glorg and this zorkaberry pie it is most wonderful." Said Starfire

"Ya dudes I have never tasted tofu cooked this good before never in my life." Continued Bestboy

"Man there like 5 different cuts of meat here and cooked better than even the best cooks in the world can do." Added Cyborg

"Ya its good" finished Robin.

And for the next several minutes the titans eat in absolute silence there was tension in the room they looked at each other with concern there were a lot of question that needed to be answered the question was who was brave enough to start?

"Well I guess I will say something." Started Robin

"With the reaction down in the infirmary I am guessing that he was in your dreams as well?"

They all simple nodded and Robin continued.

"Very well I guess I will be the one to start." Continued Robin as he recalled the details of his dream to the others but not all he keep the more personal matters to himself.

Then one by one all the titans recounted what had happen to them with their encounter with the stranger and what he said before what they thought he was going to end their lives like he said but, at the end of it all it just lead up to more questions and confusion.

"Why would one such as he do this to us friends?" Asked a tear struck Starfire

"We don't know Star we don't know I mean the guy said he was ending are lives and has the power to do it so why are we here talking about it, it just don't make sense." Continued Cyborg

"Raven you seemed to have spent the most time with him do you have any ideas?" asked Robin

Raven looked up at her friends who were now all looking at her for the answer and from what she heard it seems that he did the same thing to all of them however the stranger did reveal more and more information but, it was only to one titan at a time there for you need to hear what he said to the others to get a clear picture of his true intention and she believed to have found at least one answer in that.

"Yes I think I can say what his intentions were but I don't think it what we think." Said Raven

"What do you mean?" Ask Robin

"Well from what I gather from what happen to each of you individually, is that like I stated last night was to make us pay for what we did to him on the roof. As he said to all of us right before well ending it all and also by saying it is the _consequences of your action."_

"Also it seems that he was not acting alone he stated that _the powers that be_ are responsible for this it seemed more he was ordered to do it which is why I believe it was not to harm us in the first place."

"I doubt it Raven he showed no mercy to me." Said Robin

"And I don't blame him for doing that to you Robin" added Raven

"Wait what" was all Robin could say as Raven continued to explain.

"Think about it Robin since he first appeared in the tower all he wanted to do was talk to us and in are arrogance and thinking he was after us or some type of villain we attacked him and nearly caused severe damage to not just us but him and everyone in the city all because we followed what you said so I do understand why he used more force on you, he was letting some anger out and from what you said, you still didn't want to talk to him or even listen it seems after that he just gave up and continued to the rest of us."

Robin couldn't say anything his mouth was wide opened with what Raven said defending the stranger, it was also a nice swift kick to his ego that Raven and the others hope will teach him something in the coming future.

"However; there is another reason why it was not all his doing, from both Robin and Cyborg encounter with him he was both merciless and unforgiving most likely due to both the treatment Robin gave him but also showing his discontent for the weapon Cyborg created. But in Starfire, Beastboy, and myself after defeating us he showed not only restraint but compassion and sadness, plus also asked for forgiveness the next time we would see him, also his discontent for what he was about to do which also adds to the fact he was not acting alone and maybe not of his free will."

"Dude that's deep" added Beastboy

"Ya I feel bad now we should have just listened in the first place" continued Cyborg.

"Yes friends I believe we owe him the apology for being such glopfas." Said Starfire

"Agreed but will he accept it" finish Robin

"I believe he will Robin in time he will" finish Raven

"There still one thing I don't get." Said Beastboy

"That a shocker" replied Raven as sarcastically as she could Beastboy just glared at her and continued to speak.

"But seriously why didn't he take us out I mean he could and you said Raven when dudes try to do stuff to him that mess up all the time stuff, and that he just takes them out without a second glance." Finished Beastboy Raven stared at the green changeling thinking about the question he just said although it was the worse way to ask a question he did have a point why didn't he follow through with his threats.

"I don't know it the only thing I couldn't figure out maybe it is because..."

"Because I was protecting all of you from your own stupidity." Finished a very familiar voice from behind Raven nearly all the titans went four shades lighter when he spoke they slowly turned to see the stranger sitting on the couch staring straight ahead of him he slowly turned his head towards the titans staring deeply at them with his black eyes that seem to look right through them.

"Are you ready to listen?" he asked and gave them a most sinister smile as he waited for an answer.

* * *

**I am really pleased how this chapter came out PLEASE READ&REVIEW my first fanfic want to know what all of you think.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 enjoy R&R**

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 12**

"I say again are you ready to listen?" Repeated the stranger now standing up facing the titans as they still remained unmoving from their location around the table all of them were just staring at the stranger not sure what to do.

"Please sit" as the stranger motions his hand towards the couch

Reluctantly the titans got up and walk towards the large half circle couch, never taking their eyes off the stranger who was also watching them very intently that sinister smile never leaving his face. Once all the titans were seated the stranger spook again.

"You don't need to be afraid I am not going to harm any of you."

"Then what was last night all about?" Retorted Robin

The Stranger now has his gaze looked on the young hero.

"Saving your lives" he hissed towards Robin then turn and walks towards the windows of the tower and looked towards the shores of jump city.

"In what way did you save are lives?" added Raven in her calm monotone voice.

"Your little stunt you pulled on the roof, I knew you were planning such an attack including the one I serve. If I didn't deal with you then she would have, and trust me we wouldn't be having this lovely conversation if she dealt with you." Finished the stranger without turning around.

"Plus you needed to understand what happens when you tamper with cosmic energy's you don't understand and the damage the five of you have done is going to require my attention. So I thought while I am here I might as well show you what the consequences are for playing with time." Now turning back towards the titans.

"Are you going to do it again?" As his gaze lock on the five young hero's.

They all shook their heads in unison.

"Good now that, that has been taken care of time for the business at hand" as he approach the titans.

The titans looked at each other confused until he spook again.

"I hope you enjoyed the food and the repairs I did to the tower a small token oh my appreciation for the care you have showed me, and also I would like to apologies for my actions last night I hope you understand my reasons for doing it."

"You were the one messing with my tower.......Good job" added a smiling Cyborg.

"Yes new friend we are all glad to see you are not hurt and please accept are apology as well."

"That is very kind of you Starfire but it seems that I need a favor from all of you."

They all looked at each other in surprised all thinking the same thing what can a being like him need from them

"Depends what it is" retorted Robin, Raven turned to Robin with a death glare trying to tell him not to anger the stranger.

"What he means is it depends on what you want us to do." Added Raven trying to find the right words to cover Robin ego trip and hope they make it out of here in one piece.

"Very well but you don't have to do anything. Allow me to explain and forgive the bluntness but you must understand. Your actions have made the powers that be not very happy and just showing the errors of your ways was not enough to convince them to forgive your actions even if I told them I was going to fix all of it and also make sure it doesn't happen again, was not enough. I have been sealed in this time period, which means I cannot travel between dimension nor time until I fix all the damage you have caused and I have to watch the five of you to make sure you don't screw it all up again." Added the stranger also there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So what I need is a place for the duration of my confinement." He looked back at the titans to see that they were all in shock not sure what to think the stranger sighed.

"Well I see that you're not interested, fine I will seek lodging somewhere else."

As he started to make his way towards the door Robin got up and turned towards him.

"Wait!" announce the young leader.

The stranger turned to once again face the titans.

"We didn't make are decision yet, if you would give us a minute to talk it over with my team?"

"Very well take all the time you need, am not getting any older." Answered the stranger

The titans group closer together and started talking among themselves.

"So team what do you think?"

"I think it is most wonderful to make a new friend he seems very nice." Added Starfire

"Ya dudes he doesn't seem like a bad guy a little scary but I need a new challenge at the gamestation." Continued Beastboy

"He fixed the tower windows in one night who knows what else he can do maybe even do some upgrades that we could use. Added Cyborg

"Ya but will he work as a team I mean he can do anything him alone can wipe crime right out of this town, plus the fact he was sent here to keep an eye on us is a little unsettling." Added Robin

"Robin he has no were to go and he is stuck here because of us imagine have all the power in the world and not being able to use it. He doesn't like the fact he is stuck here but it is our fault we might as well start making up for it right now." Finished Raven

"You want me to give him anything he wants absolutely not." Retorted Robin

"Robin dude Raven right we screwed up on this plus the man seems to have good intentions plus that knowledge of the universe could come in very handy plus he would be able to find and catch Slade." Said Cyborg playing into Robin's ego.

"Fine he can stay but there are conditions." Said Robin sadly

"Agreed." They said in unison

They looked back at the stranger who was standing as still as a statue waiting for their answer.

"We talk it over and agreed to let you stay here with a few condition." Said Robin

"Oh joy" was all the stranger said back.

"First I am the leader of the titans regardless of how powerful you may be I am still in charge."

The stranger just nodded.

"If you want to be part of this team you're going to have to train and be ready in any emergency like we are"

He nodded again.

"No more invading are minds or trying to get what you want."

The stranger just stared at him.

"Also...."

"Are you finished" added the stranger.

"What?" asked Robin

"Good cause let me tell you something I am glad you agreed to let me stay here however; there no way in hell you are any of you are going to tell me how things are going to work around here it comes down to this, you stay out of my business and I will stay out if yours and no I am not going to join your team I got my own problems to worry about. It bad enough that I am reduce to living with mortals but to try and think you can tell me what to do. I don't think so but to be fair there is what I need a room that it I don't need to eat or sleep." Finished the stranger

The titans were in shock in what they just heard they had no idea what to say. Just then the stranger extended his hand to Robin.

"Do you agree?" asked the stranger waiting for Robin

Robin reluctantly since he had no choice in the matter but it was in the best interest of both teams and shook the strangers' hand.

"Oh welcome new friend" said Starfire as she made a mad dash for the stranger putting him in one of her killer hugs however he didn't fight her and after a few moments she let go of him and steps back to see he was completely unharmed to the surprise of the rest of the team.

"Good now that we got the pleasantries out of the way who is going to show me to my room?"

"Before we do I have one last questioned for you" asked Raven.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

* * *

**HA going to have to wait for the next chapter for the stranger name HAHA EVIL anyway R&R **


	14. Chapter 13

**Timeless**

**Chapter 13**

"You want to know my name?" Asked the stranger as he turned to face the five heroes.

"Oh yes new friend to know ones name would be most joyest!" replayed a now excited Starfire who was staring at the stranger wide eyed.

"Ya man you know all are names it only fair to know yours since your going to be sticking around for awhile." Continued Cyborg

"Dude we can't keep calling you guy who can wipe us off the face of the planet by just looking at us I mean common." Finished Beastboy who poor attempt at humor got a groan from his team mates and a smack on the head by Raven.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He glared at the dark teen. She just ignored the green changeling and went back to looking at the stranger waiting for an answer. They saw that the stranger was ignoring them he had his hand under his chin deep in thought.

"Hmm a name, it has been a long while since anyone has asked me that now which one to use?"

Robin now staring at the stranger starting to get over what he said earlier to him was also very interested to what this being name was.

"You know it not hard to think of your name what did they call you when you were born?"

Well when you lived as long as I have you go through and I wasn't really born per say but that for another time." Replied the stranger

The titans were surprised to what he said it only brought more questions that needed to be answered but decided to wait some time before asking.

"AH I know what my name should be." Exclaimed the stranger causing the young heroes to jump.

"My name is Inritus Vicis its Latin it means.."

"Void of time." Finished Raven

"Yes that right." Finished the stranger

"That is a most wonderful and fitting name for you friend Vicis" said Starfire

"Dude that a retro name kick ass Vic." Added Beastboy

"No my name is Vicis not Vic that his name." As the stranger was pointing at Cyborg

"Sorry Vicis" Bestboy added quickly

"Welcome to titan tower Inritus Vicis I hope we can put the last few days behind us and start anew." Said Robin swallowing his pride and doubts and extending his hand to the being standing before him, his teammates were all holding their breath worried at what would happen. Only to see Vicis shake the titan's leader hand, they all sighed.

"Fine and I would be glad to, and call me Vicis. Now that we are all acquainted would you be so kind to show me where I will be staying please." Finished Vicis

"Yes of course, Raven, Beastboy escort are guest to his room." Said Robin

"Cool!" replied Beastboy excitedly

"Oh joy." added Raven sarcastically

Raven was the first to exit into the hall with Vicis right behind her and Beastboy right next to him.

As Vicis and the two titans walk down the hall Raven was quite as she walk and notice that Beastboy kept asking their new guest random questions. He was ignoring him and kept his gaze in front of him as he followed the dark teen

To a door as it slid open he entered the room quickly followed by the two titans.

Vicis looked around the room it was a rather large room with a bed a desk and chair and its own washroom, he also notice a table with two chairs, it was several minutes before anyone spoke. Vicis walk up to the picture window and stared out towards the ocean.

"Is everything satisfactory?" ask Raven in her expressionless tone

"It's fine" which he replied in a cold manner without staring back at them.

"You may leave now." He finished in the same icy tone.

Beastboy made his way to the door and left towards the common room without a second glance. However Raven started to make her way to the door she stop and turn towards the Vicis who was still looking out the window as still as a statue, Raven opened her mouth to speck but nothing came out she sighed turned and walked out.

For several minutes he continued to stare out the window till he heard a voice.

"Well you sure can be cold hearted when you want to be."

Vicis turned to see himself sitting at the chair with a chess board on the table in front of him this one was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"You're late." Vicis said to his other self

"Sorry had some urgent business to finished, so this is where she dumped your sorry ass I would be pissed off too. Well not that bad you're going to at least get a show from the five teens."

Vicis approached the table and sat in the other chair in front of the white pieces and moved one of the pawns forward.

"Ya today has been a very bad day and what worse is that it one of the few times I could not see that this was going to happen, why are you dressed like that by the way?" as his double ganger moved his piece looked down at himself.

"What this? I don't know these mortals call it a casual looked thought I would try it you like it?"

"No! You look stupid debasing yourself." Vicis returned as he moved another chess piece.

"You know you just called yourself stupid." As his other self made his move

"Damn I sure was naive back then oh well, and you are right mortals can be entertaining we shall see what they do while I am here, by the way checkmate in 4 moves." As he moved another piece.

"It seems that you are right yet again I concede to you on your victory. And I must say it is interesting that you finally see her after all these years about time if you ask me." Said his other self Vicis looked at his younger self.

"I know but I would have done it when the time was right I think she made me stuck here is because she decided making me relive my mistake is not good enough anymore. Now I have to face the consequences of that action head on even if I think she is not ready. But no I have to get stuck with a bunch of hormone driven teens, which are out to find out all they can about my ass. And this day is about to get a whole lot worse."

As Vicis finished talking the whole tower shook quickly and stop, Vicis looked at his younger version.

"Another game?"

* * *

**I got nothing to say about this chapter R&R**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 enjoy oh and i dont own the teen titans property of dc comics and wb**.

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 14**

Raven returned to the common room to see her team mates talking among themselves, Robin turned to her when she entered.

"So did he say anything?" asked Robin

"Yes, that he is pleased with the room." Raven quickly replied

"Anything else?" asked Robin impatiently Beastboy walk up behind Robin.

"Robin I already told you we showed him to his room he looked around said it was fine then told us to leave so we did." Finished an out of breath changeling

"There has to be more." Added Robin

"Chill man he has been through a crazy day give the man some space to breath then maybe will come around to trust us." Continued Cyborg

"Yes if friend Vicis sees that we can help him he may be able to trust us." Added Starfire

"I don't think he will Starfire" finished Raven. The other titan all turned to look at her all of them were confused at what she said.

"What do you mean Raven?" Asked a puzzled looking Starfire

"I explained earlier it is our fault he is stuck here and that the problem he won't trust us, he sees us as an inferior race compared to him and because we made the mistake of trying to apprehend him and caused some damage to space and time and he is the one who suffers the consequences not us, due to the fact he showed us compassion and forgiveness." Raven explained

"So then he should help us understand so we could help him." Added Robin

"You don't understand Robin he is a being with no purpose he was removed from what he was doing due to are incompetence. Imagine if there was a law stating that we cannot be heroes anymore and if we try to help anyone we get put in jail like the criminals we protect the city from?" She saw the heads of the four titans start to stare at the floor and said nothing to her question.

"That what I thought he is a being of great power he could be here for the next thousand years and we would know nothing about him. From what we have seen he can easily destroy this planet without even thinking about it which is another reason he will not trust us he has all the power in the universe and none of it can help his situation, in the end he is powerless and is at are mercy, and I understand what he is going through. If we want him to trust us we need to give him some space and allow him to adjust or he will never accept us as equals."

"I still want answers." Added a determined Robin

"And you will get them in time when and if he is ready." Added a irritated Raven

Just then the tower started to shake and the alarm was set off. Cyborg went to the computer and checked for the problem the others gathered around him

Cyborg what going on." Demanded Robin

"A temporal rift has stabilized over the tower and something is about to come through." Replied Cyborg with urgency in his voice.

"Titans go" added Robin

The titans immediately headed for the roof.

Back in Vicis room he continued to play chess with his younger self.

"Are you not going to help your friends." Asked the young Vicis

"In time, but not yet this is a good learning experience" replied Vicis as he moved a chess piece

"Really you are really going to leave them to the mercy of that creature, they won't survive." Replied the young clone also moving a chess piece.

"You're doing better this time around, and don't worry I will help them when the time is right plus this is some good early morning entertainment. But I will take care of the problem when the opportunity present s itself ." finished Vicis moving another piece

"You may want to reconsider that those five mortals are important and she knows there important that why you are stuck here and I know that you know that there important even if you try to ignore them they still are your friends even if you don't want to acknowledge them." Added young Vicis

"I know they are important but this is a lesson they need to learn if we are to continue, don't worry they will have some scratched and bruises but nothing life threatening." Continued Vicis continuing to move a chess piece

"She won't be happy with that not one bit." Added a concerned young Vicis

"Well she will get over it if she wants me to watch them then they will learn from the error of their ways and she can sit there and take it for all I care, for once she can't do nothing except end my life but she won't do that cause she knows without me she is nothing ." retorted Vicis

"You really like to test her patience don't you?" said young Vicis

"Yes and technically so will you...eventually." added Vicis

"True but hey I will have some fun between then and now, but tell me one thing why did you make that promise?" Vicis looked up at his younger self and stared at him intently.

"You know the answer to that you have seen it."

"I would still want to hear it from you."

"Why, does that matter it won't change anything."

"Still it would give me a deeper understanding at what will be. So why did you do it."

"Moment of weakness I guess you will understand when you get there."

"True I guess love does strange things to a person."

"That was a mistake one which I have to live with and constantly reminded of, so do me a favor and drop it, by the way check mate." Finished Vicis as he moved his last piece into position. His younger self look down at the board and saw he indeed lost.

"Well done, I believe I should return to where I belong, and you should get to know those kids hell you use to be around mortals all the time yet now you see them as more of a burden or even more as entertainment, maybe if you gave them a chance even they might surprise you." Said young Vicis

"Sage like advice from me how ironic is that." Continued Vicis just then an explosion was heard coming from the roof.

"Well guess I should make my entrance don't you agree." Said Vicis

"About time" added young Vicis as he vanished

"Time to face the future" whispered Vicis as he also vanished.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting chapter now for some news the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story and I hope it will be an kick ass ending anyway I need your help if you want me to continue with Vicis along side the titans I really want to I got some good ideas for other story and make it a mini series so I need you all to read and review plus what all you readers want so SPEEK UP **


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok everyone last chapter for timeless hope you all enjoy. R&R**

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 15**

The titans arrived on the roof in time to see a dark black hole with lightning crackling repeatedly.

"Dude you guys seeing what I am seeing?" Asked Beastboy

"Apparently" replied Raven

"Robin that definitely a temporal rift and I got a life sign coming." Finish Cyborg

Just then a figure emerges from the portal and stood in front of the titans. From first glance he didn't look to be anyone dangerous. He wore black denim jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket he seemed more like a biker than anything else, it was when he lifted his head that they knew there was something wrong he had jet black hair but his eyes were what made them feel uneasy that fact that his eyes were blood red and burned with hatred.

"Finally free of the retched place oh and look my first victim's five humans, perfect this day keeps getting better and better." Finished the person in front of them before he had time to get ready Robin yelled "titans go!"

Raven and Starfire took to the skis and attacked while Robin pulled out his boomerangs and launched it at the opponent Cyborg changed his hand into his cannon and shoot at the opponent. As all the attacks and explosions rock the tower and gave a beautiful color display to anyone watching from afar however, the titans waited for the smoke to clear to see their opponent standing there uninjured.

"Is that all this planet got that barley tickled!" Yelled the man

Robin pulled out his bow-staff and ran towards the man and when he got close enough he jumped in the air his staff over his head bring it down on the man only to be stopped he looked to see the man hands caught his staff and he was now holding it. The man started to swing the staff like mad until the boy wonder let go of it and went flying. The man tossed the staff to the side and started to approach Robin.

Robin got up and swung at the man only for him to easily dodge he continued to punch and kick only to be blocked or miss until the man saw his opening and grab Robin and threw the young hero.

"ROBIN!" Yelled Starfire who restarted to launch green starbolts towards the man, he raised his hand to his head looking up at Starfire as the attack had no effect on him, only to be hit by a big green bull that knocked the man back as he rolled and landed on his back.

He got up and stared at the green changeling.

"You're going to pay for that." Said the man

"Fat chance ugly." Replied Bestboy as he changed back into a bull and charged the man only for him to grab the bull by the horns.

He started to spin holding on to the horns of the bull until he had enough momentum he let go and Beastboy went flying at tremendous speed and collided with Starfire in which they were both falling towards the water but were caught by Raven dark energy and returned to the roof next to Cyborg.

Raven then turned her attention back to the man standing on the roof now slowly walking towards her team mates.

"AZARATH, METRION,ZINTHOS!" she chanted as a black energy hit the man in the back he fell to his hands and knees and yelled.

"OWW THAT HURT, WHO DID THAT!" As his eyes were frantically looking around he looked up and spotted Raven.

"YOU, I SENSE DEMON ENERGY COMING FROM YOU!" He yelled up to Raven as she flew down and joined her friends.

The man continued to stare at her intently he spoke again.

"You're not completely human no I sense demonic power coming from you; this is a rare find a half demon...let see you must be the daughter of....NO of Trigon the terrible." He bellowed as he continued to look at Raven.

"Oh this is a rare find indeed who would believe the daughter of one of the most powerful demons in the universe would be standing before me. I think after I kill your friends I am going to send you back to daddy dearest." He said with an evil grin speeding across his lips. As he finished the four other titans got in front of Raven ready to fight to protect her, the man noticing this look at them.

"Scratch that I will kill your friend's then you and send your head back to your father." As he raised his hands towards the titans and fire poured from them and were heading towards the young heroes when it impacted it caused huge explosion which caused debris and other things to fly in all directions.

The man waited for the smoke to clear to see the five titans still standing with their hands to their faces they lowered their arms and stared at one another confused how they are uninjured.

"How did you survive that no human can?" said the man who was just as confused as the titans.

"That would be my doing." Came a voice behind the man he turned to get punched in the jaw and went flying towards the titans. The titans moved to avoid colliding with the man he fell to the floor and rolled a bit before coming to a stop.

He looked in the direction of where he was hit and saw a man dress in a black overcoat and dark glasses walking towards him.

"Friend Vicis!" Yelled a very excited Starfire

"Sorry I am late, I was in the middle of a game and really wanted to finish." Replied Vicis as he continued to approach the man.

The man got up and looked towards Vicis.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Oh come now Asteroth, it has only been one thousand years surely you couldn't have forgotten me that easily." As Vicis removed his dark glasses and stared directly at the man.

"YOU!" the man yelled and pointed at Vicis

"Timeless you're still ALIVE!!! I will get the pleasure of killing you and put your head as a trophy." As he rub his hands together.

"I don't think so demon I warned you last time if you pull a stunt like this again there would be consequences, and it will be I who will kill you." Finished Vicis

The demon just growled at Vicis as he charged him, Vicis dodge and grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the ground. Then Vicis kicked him and sent him flying as he manages to stop in mid air and face Vicis.

The titans stared wide eye at the battle happening in front of them and awe and shock. They continue to watch as the two beings are about to square off staring intently at each other.

"I will feast on your flesh boy." Said the demon

Vicis said nothing to him as he shot a beam of white energy at the demon hitting him in the chest knocking him back, he stood back up now growling in anger he was about to attack however; he just froze and started to shake violently.

"What….did…you…do to…me." He barked at Vicis

Just then his body was consumed in a white fire as he screamed for several minutes no one was able to see what was going on due to the amount of light that was being generated by the fire. When it disappeared the young man standing there was gone it was replaced with a hideous creature.

"What is that thing?" Robin asked looking at Vicis

"That is the demons true form, I decided to force him to change back." Replied Vicis not taking his eyes off Asteroth.

The appearance of the demon change dramatically he is no longer the young human they saw it was replace with a creature that was over 8ft tall his hands and feet had scales he had dragons wings on his back and his face was a cross of a human and a dragon with those same red eyes in his hands he was holding a huge axe.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TIMELESS!" Yelled the demon as he took to the air and charged at Vicis.

Vicis stood there waiting for the demon as he moved the axe over his head and swung it with all his might as he charged Vicis.

BANG came a sound as everyone looked to see the axe partly inserted into the cement floor of the roof with Vicis nowhere to be seen.

"You need to work on your aim." Came a voice behind the demon

There was a large crack and the demon fell to the floor yelling in pain to see Vicis standing behind him both hands at the base of the wing as he snapped it in two. He walk towards the axe and picked it up turned and started to approach the demon.

He brought down the axe on the upper arm of the demon severing it as the demon yelled more in pain and used his other hand to hold the now bleeding wound. Vicis picked up the severed arm and encased it in white fire as it incinerated in front of their very eyes. Vicis lifted the axe and positioned it over the demons neck and lifted it up

"Time to end this enjoy hell demon." Asteroth looked up at Vicis

"Fuck you!"

Was the only answer Asteroth said before the axe came down the demon watch it come down only to stop a few inches from his neck.

"What." Said Vicis unable to move his arm he looked at it to see his wrist had a ring of black energy wrapped around it he turned and face the titans.

"What do you think you're doing?" He calmly asked the young heroes

Robin step forward "We don't kill, you beat him send him back to where he came from." replied Robin as Raven release Vicis arm.

He lowered his arm but still kept the axe over the neck of the demon in case he tried anything.

"You want me to let this creature live, a demon who not 30 minutes ago was ready to kill you and destroy this whole planet for the fun of it you want me to let him go?" finished Vicis

"Yes" was all Robin was able to say

"Do all of you want that?" Asked Vicis now turning to the other titans

They either answered with a yes or nodded in agreement except Raven who had her hood up and just stood there motionless Vicis stared at her intently.

"What do you say Raven I need all of you to be in agreement if you want me to spare this poor excuse of a demon." Finished Vicis

All she did was a slight nod barely even noticeable.

"Very well." Said Vicis as he tossed the axe to the side and grabbed the feet of the demon and started to drag him towards the rift.

"WHAT! Wait, you can't do this, you cannot send me back like this, please KILL ME! Don't do this." The demon begged as Vicis let go of him in front of the rift. He walk behind him and picked him up by his wings.

"The humans decided your fate that you live I am just honoring that agreement." As he tossed the demon in the rift his screams were the last things heard as he vanished. Vicis lifted his arms and white light hit consumed the rift making it vanished, he turned around picked up the axe and started to head for the elevators only to be face to face with the titans.

"Good job handling the dem….." Robin was interrupted as he and his team mates were lifted off the ground unable to move they all looked at Vicis who eyes were now completely black with white flames coming out with a very angry look.

"I am going to say this one last time my business is my own and don't interfere with that…" He said calmly.

"OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO THE SAME PLACE I SEND THAT DEMON DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled as the flames in his eye grew, the titans didn't get a time to answer before he continued to walk to the elevators, as the titans fell to the ground Vicis did turn around his eyes returning to normal well normal for him.

"On the plus side you did do something unexpected."

"Really what that?" asked Robin now getting up

"You sentence Asteroth to a punishment worse than death."

"What do you mean?"Asked Starfire

Simple a quick painless death would have made him a hero when I would have sent his head back to the rest of those demons. But now that he is missing an arm and a permanent broken wing, well let's just say he is no longer any use so they will most likely torture him mercilessly for the next couple of hundred years before ending his life, that pretty cold even for you guys but hey that what being a hero is all about making sure justice is served."

The titans looked at one another growing white at what they just did, as Vicis entered the elevator. Robin looked at Vicis.

"Is this over now no more demons?"

Vicis only smiled at him and answered

"Sorry kid its only just begun." As the elevator closed Robin turned to the rest of the team who were as down as he was.

"What have I gotten us into?"

**The end **

**To be continued?**

**

* * *

Well that was a fun chapter to write now fellow readers it is up too you do you want me to continue with this character I tell you I want to go a lot of ideas I want to try out but now I need some reviews I need to know what you readers think plus I want to know how I did for my first fanfic so please please please review. **


End file.
